Feelings For You
by Berrirose
Summary: Years have passed, Usui and Misaki both have children of their own. They both live a nice happy life. But, then again, who ever said they're even married? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Photo Album

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p>What a perfect day, the sun is shinning. the cool wind is blowing and the clouds whirling around the sky. My first day at a new school, Samiyo High, one of the more prestigious schools around these parts.<p>

Samiyo High is bordered with a fresh line of cherry-pink sakura trees, their petals dance through the air, their colors alluring, their scent intoxicating. The school is pretty much one large building, surrounded by a group of smaller ones. The entire campus is bordered with a dark green brick wall.

Brigades of students trot through the entrance, all chatting along about what amazing adventures they had over the holidays.

"Segumi!" My dad shouts through his shaded car window. "Have fun! Be safe!" Oh god he's starting to attract attention. "Don't talk to any suspicious peop-"

"Dad!" I snap, stomping to his side. "You're doing it _again_!" I hiss. Seriously, it's like he doesn't know the difference between nearly-mature sixteen-year-old's or immature five-year-old's who cant tell a cat from a lollipop.

He beams back at me, probably recalling his previous slip-up. "Hehe, seems I am." He rolls up the car window. "Have a good day!" I wave goodbye as he fades into the distance.

I sigh, walking down the path, I can feel people's eyes slowly latching off from my head. As I near the entrance I mutter "Ughh...fathers."

Without warning, girl replies. "I know right!"

I flinch. "Y-yeah..."

The girl has layered raven hair, brushing the tip of her shoulders. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue with a hint of purple nearing the rim. She looks back at me, as if I'm in a staring contest or something.

"I haven't seen ya around before... are you new?"

I nod.

Her face gleams with happiness. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too." I reply, returning the gesture.

"So who's your father?"

"Zenki Sagoyo. He owns my family fishing industry.

"Oh, cool, I sure like seafood."

"So err... how about yours?"

"Ughh..." she digs her palms into her face. "Don't even get me started on mine!" She clicks her eyes back at me. "You know how embarrassing it is having a dad who use to cross-dress?"

I look at her, a bit dumbfounded. Is this a regular thing to ask a new girl around here?

"It's so annoying!"

I decide to change the topic. "Hey look! Class lists!"

"Hehe.." she smirks, as if she's done this before. "I already know my class. See ya around ummm..."

"Segumi."

She smiles again. "Thanks Segumi." She points a finger at herself. "Kani, Kani Hyoudou. You know... like the crab." She giggles as walks off.

Kani, sounds like a nice name, it suits her too. Although looking back five minutes ago the entire encounter seems kind of strange. I take a look at my class list and head upstairs. My class room is pretty spacious, there are four long rows of tables, about five in each row. I see two large groups of people chatting. I blend into the first one, trying to go unnoticed.

"So, did you try the new eye shadow I told you about?"

"Yeah it compliments my eyes! All the guys will be falling for-"

Within that instant I head out. I have better things to do in life than talk about eye shadow and pretty dresses. I head out of the other group, it sure is awkward.

"Hey it's Segumi!"

My head snaps up at the familiar voice. It's Kani. "Hey!"

"Well, let me introduce you!" She happily gestures to the girl on her right. "This is Ai Rose. She's not too talkative. But she goes head-over-heels for guys."

"Kani!"

"Haha, just kidding." She budges a bit closer to me. "It's pretty much the other way around." she chuckles. "Well anyway this is Hiro, he's her twin."

They both have the same emerald eyes and spiky, golden hair. Ai has short bangs and a curled up-do. Hiro is taller and thinner, his hair is spiky and a bit messy. They both have a foreign-ish feel, maybe their from the United States... arguably even a bit English...

"And this is Futo. He takes a ten percent share of all snacks you bring."

He shrugs. "Hey, my awesomeness comes at a price."

Futo is kind of short, he has curly brown hair with a hint of yellow. His eyes seem like a dark shade of brown.

"Everyone, this is Segumi."

A few Hi's and Hey's float back to me.

We start getting into a pretty random conversation about marshmallows and camping when the teachers storms in.

"I'm telling you, the marshmallow _literally_ explo-"

"_Attention!_" the man shouts. "May you all take your seats. You're lucky I'm letting you pick your own."

We shuffle to the back row. I sit at the window end, Hiro beside me, followed by Kani, Futo, then Ai.

The teacher starts blabbering on about school rules and other useless things. I turn to Hiro, who is slouching in his seat, gazing at the window. "Pretty boring isn't it?" he mutters, his eyes are looking at me now, but his voice doesn't seem to be at all.

I look forward and sigh. "Yup. Been there, done that. It's like we're babies."

"You got that right." he looks back out the window, then back at me. "Hey, you know the group you came to before us?"

I take a glance at the front, which is where they're sitting. "Yeah, why?"

"I suggest you stay away from them." his tone suddenly darkening.

"Huh? Why?"

He doesn't reply.

I decide not to bother him, after all I barely know him. I hear a tapping at the back of my chair, it's Kani. She hands me a piece of scrap paper. I take it somewhat reluctantly take it and smooth it on my lap.

_Meet Ai and I after class._

I nod back at her.

"A-hem" the teacher shoots across the room. "Anything to say miss...Segumi is it?" He gives me a spine-chilling stare, eerily reminding me of my mother's. The entire class looks back at me. I don't have the slightest idea of who they are, but they look at me as if this is the millionth time I've been told off.

"Err..." I lower the note and start scrunching it into a ball. "No, nothing." I reply as I slide it into my pocket.

The teacher shifts attention back to the class and so does the class to the teacher. "Next monday we will start elections for the student council. Unlike most schools one person from every class is nominated an forced to join. Are there any recommendations?"

An arm flings up into the air, it's a girl from the front, the same girl who was talking about makeup a while ago. "I think Segumi should do it!" She puts down her arm and turns to me. "It can teach you some manners."

A few kids snicker. Most of them from the front.

"Anybody else would like Segumi to be elected?"

All the girls in the front row fling their hands into the air. A flush of rage seems to flood into my mind. What the hell did I do to them?

The teacher nods, scratching my name onto his clipboard. I know what Hiro was talking about now. In just ten seconds they've turned from a group of girls, to a group of bitchy ones. Ugh, if only headlocks were allowed in this school.

I slouch back in my seat, shutting myself off from the rest of the world. There's nothing useful I'll be learning here anyway, of course this goes against every single thing my mom says. Everything the teacher says is important, ignore the bullies, seize the day, take charge, blah blah blah. It's all senseless crap being shoved into my ears. I bet that's exactly what grandma told her.

Class flies by and soon enough, lunch ensues. Remembering the note, I meet Kani and Ai at the football field. "Segumi-chan!"

She seems to get attached to people pretty quick, we only met this morning and she's already calling me Segumi-chan. But whatever, I need all the friends I can get. "Hey Kani! Hi Ai!"

"So do you remember what Hiro was talking about in class?"

I ponder this for a while, then I nodded.

"Well this is why." She tells me, lifting Ai's bangs.

I couldn't see anything at first, but after a few steps I could make out a faint line of skin; lighter than her complexion. A birthmark? No, that's not it..."A scar?"

Ai nods, sliding her short bags out of Kani's bony fingers. "I had a fight with them last year."

I choked back a question. I don't want to get more involved in this. How could they do such a thing? Something is wrong here, not even those bitches can do something like this and not have a reason (an acceptable one at that)

. . .

I live in a nice, cozy, two floor house with a furnished basement. Two bedrooms, a guest room and three bathrooms. There are also two empty rooms that we don't know what to do with. We have a small backyard which is mostly made up of a swimming pool. Our front yard is pretty much a giant piece of grass with a path down the middle, go figure.

When I get home the first thing I do is dump my bag by the door and watch TV- which is exactly what I did. I was at the mere beginning of my favorite sitcom when my mom decided to turn into a giant tree and block my view.

She gives me a warm smile. "How was school honey?"

I nudge my head to the side, restoring half the screen. "Yeah-huh, just fine." I try to block her out with the show's theme song.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way. Your job's a joke, you're broke. Your love li-_

The screen turns blank.

My mom puts down the remote. "So, I got an e-mail saying that you're running for the student council." She says. "I just want to say that I'm proud of you. You know I was in student council when I was your age."

Here we go again. "Yes mom, I know all about your days in student council."

She smiles, her long black hair glinting in the light. A sparkle seems to glint in her eyes every time she talks about her past. She gets up and heads toward the kitchen, tying her hair into a bun. "It's chicken and rice tonight."

"Hooray." I say in monotone.

I don't know much about mom's life. I know that she was a perfect student, lost her first love and was arranged to marry my dad. She keeps an album somewhere, I used to spend hours finding it. I eventually spotted it a month ago in one of our moving boxes, but I never looked at it. I think she put it in the antique cabinet, alongside her graduation album. Either way I'm still a bit proud to have her as my mom, no matter how naggy she is.

I click the TV on again, only to find an episode I've watched a million times. I skimp through the channels, nothing good. I think I'd look at that album.

. . .

I swipe of a fine layer of dust with the back of my hand. The title of the book has been worn away. The only letters remaining are an 'e', 'k' and half an 'a'. I flip the cardboard cover over, nothing much, just an overview of the campus, some class photos and such.

Hmm...Seika High. Wait, wasn't that place torn down by that rich kid school wasn't it? Miyabigaoka? The next page seemed to answer my question, there was a news article taped on the page. The headline reach 'S. High to be demolished' It's pretty sad how much memories can be torn down in mere seconds.

I turn to a page with a picture of my mom and some guy with golden hair. He looks about my age, and isn't that bad looking. But he should be about forty-something now. I wonder who he is, maybe a boyfriend of something.

I turn to the next page. It's my mom in her school uniform, a large green sash slung around her. Underneath the picture is a caption:

"Ayuzawa Misaki, Student Council President."

* * *

><p><em>AN: To first time readers- Hey! Thanks for checking out my fanfiction! Review are very much appreciated. I accept all reviews! Compliment of criticism!_

_To returning readers- I am back from the dead! I kinda missed this fanfiction in a strange way. But I'm back! Expect more re-vamped chapters and updates! I apologize sincerely for the slow update._


	2. Rose

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sagoyo Residence<strong>

Segumi

School was uninteresting and bland today. Kani was sick and Futo lost his voice so conversations weren't as interesting as they use to be. Hiro and Ai are really silent, it must be contagious because I swear that I spent the entire lunchtime without saying a word. When I got home it was my usual routine, dump my bag and sit in front of the television. This time my mom refrained from disturbing and I got a few good laughs from my show. I went up to my room to do my homework. This school is seriously messed up. I mean who gives this much homework on the second day?

I zipped open my bag and took out my math book. We were suppose to do some worksheets which were crumpled up in my bag. I take the papers up and straighten them up. I finish them in about ten minutes. Now I only need to do english, geography and science.

I'm halfway through my final homework when I hear my dad from downstairs. I rush downstairs and give him a big bear hug. "Hi daddy!" I say as I let go.

He brushes his short black hair with his palm. "Hello honey, how was school?"

I lied. "Great!"

My mom comes out of the laundry room wiping her hands with a hand cloth. "Welcome home Zenki dear."

"Thank you dear." he picks takes his briefcase straight to the office. The one thing that bugs me is the lack of love between my parents, I mean I know their marriage was arranged and all but they could at least get to know each other. I head up to my room again to finish my homework. After a few minutes my hand starts to cramp from all the writing. When I'm finally done I shake my wrist to ease the pain. I head downstairs to watch television when my mom calls us for dinner.

"Dinner time!" she shouts while banging a spoon on a pot.

I arrive almost immediately, my stomach is starting to growl. It's steamed fish and rice, a simple yet delicious meal from my mom. I heard from my grandma that when she was my age she wasn't the best at cooking but when she got engaged to some guy and she improved drastically, but he ended the marriage and they were split up. He sounds like a real bastard to end a marriage so quickly.

I cut myself a piece of fish, carefully placing it on my plate. I then get some rice and begin to eat. My dad comes in and sits by the table, my mom offers him a seat next to her. He declines by shaking his head. "Ouch..." I mumble, that should've pierced through her heart like an icy-cold spear.

My dad takes a seat opposite me. "Something wrong?" he asks.

I manage to spit out a few words (and maybe some food) to reply "Oh, just a bone."

My mom looks at me, puzzled. "Really? But this fish is boneless?" Wow, I didn't see that one coming.

"Never mind."

"Segumi? What's wrong?" my dad asks.

"Zenki she says it's fine."

"No, she said never mind. Something's wrong but she just isn't telling anyone."

I feel like I'm being shut out of the conversation.

"Zenki, honey, she's 16 you have to stop treating her like a child."

My dad gets up furiously. "Well maybe I don't!" he starts to storm off. As he reaches the door he turns back at mom. "Oh, and don't bother sleeping in our room tonight!" he shouts and slams the door. I find it really sad, dad is like a short-fuse bomb, once he's lighted up you can't really do anything before he explodes. He's just finding a way to get my mom to divorce him because when they got engaged it was decided that they will never get divorced unless my mother agrees to. But no matter how badly he treats her my mom will never break, she keeps all the anger locked up inside. Just like my grandmother...just like my grandmother.

My mom sighs and turns to me. "Do you know why I married your father?"

I take a moment to process what she just said. I shake my head.

"I fell in love. With a man, and we got engaged. But soon after he left me. I decided to never trust myself with love again. So I got an arranged marriage, thinking that this kind of life would help me forget about him." she gets up from her seat, takes my empty plate and starts to wash it in the sink. I can hear the sponge squeaking against the ceramic plate.

"..and did it?" I ask.

The squeaking stops. The sound of running water is the only thing present. As seconds tick by I realized that I shouldn't have asked.

**I really shouldn't have asked.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose Residence<strong>

Hiro

I live in a modernized house with three floors and a pool out back. Three bedrooms, one guest room, five bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, entertainment room, office, storage room, garage, toy room and a dinning room. It's very well decorated but not at all like a home. When you live here you don't feel at ease, you feel like your some mannequin in a large showcase house. I wish I lived somewhere else, call me crazy but I would prefer a nice two floor cottage than a grand mansion any day.

I'm sitting on the living room couch, my bag right beside me. I turn on the television for some background sound as I do my homework. I flick through the channels deciding on what to watch. Thriller movie? No. Stupid sissy model show? No. Cartoons? I leave the channel set to cartoons, it's stupid how much bullshit is on these cartoon channels these days. I change the channel to some sitcom I think I've seen before.

I zip open my bag and flip through my books, there's so much homework to do. How many worksheets can they possibly give us? As I search for the worksheets I find an unfamiliar book, it's definitely not mine or Ai's. Kani was sick today so it might be that girl Segumi's, I don't think Futo would be interested in an intense romance novel about some goddess. I find my worksheets and grab one of my books to use as a support. I place my worksheet on the book and start to answer it, I'm too lazy to do it in my book anyway.

I hear a thunk from the from the front door. I jump up in excitement from the couch. "Dad?" I ask. Is he finally home?

"It's just me brother." my sister Ai is pulling a small hand trolley which was carrying two or three bags of groceries.

Her voice ruins all my excitement. Don't get me wrong, I mean it's great to see her and all but I really wish I would stop being the only boy in the house.

"Is that your sister with the groceries?" my mom asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's her." I reply, turning on the television.

"Don't worry mom I'll put them in the cabinet." my sister says.

"Thanks a lot sweetie. We're having chicken cordon bleu with some mushroom gravy."

"Can't we just order take-out?" Geez why cant we just eat normal food? It's like a fancy meal I've never heard of every single day.

"No Hiro, the Roses will eat the best of the best."

I hate my last name. Why did my dad take my mother's last name anyway? I mean Rose is such a girly last name. I even remember the first day at Sakura...

Flashback...

"Class, please welcome our two new students. Ai and Hiro Rose."

The class laughs. "Rose? Isn't that pretty girly?" a boy says.

The class laughs even louder.

I can feel my face starting to burn up. I don't think I'm gonna like this school...

Back to the present...

...and I never did. The only thing that helped me was the fact that my hair was the same as my dad's, golden brown and spiky. My mom says he was a really popular guy when he was my age, one of the most good-looking people in his school. Well if I'm suppose to be just like him then his school must have some pretty ugly students. Now he's always away on some foreign business trips, he tries to stay as far away from home as physically possible. I mean he loves us and all but my mom said that something happened in his past that made him this way. But despite all that he's a pretty fun dad, one of the coolest I know.

His surname was cooler than my mom's too. I mean after his brother died of some disease he was an only child, he should've carried on the family name right? I can imagine my name if he did carry it on...

**How un-girly would Hiro Walker be right?**

* * *

><p><em>AN: oo double cliffhanger (well maybe) Thanks for reading and please review! If I'm confusing you a bit please tell me! I wanna make the story be the best it can be!_


	3. Welcome Home

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

****= unnamed

**The Sagoyo Family:**

Zenki Sagoyo-~-married to-~-Misaki Ayuzawa-~-who gave birth to-~-Segumi Sagoyo

**The Rose Family:**

Usui Takumi (or Walker)-~-married to- ***** Rose-~-who gave birth to-~-Hiro & Ai Rose

**The Hyoudou Family:**

Aoi Hyoudou-~-married to -~- ***** Hyoudou-gave birth to-~-Kani Hyoudou

* * *

><p><strong>The Sagoyo Residence<strong>

Segumi

I remember my dad forcing me out of the room, my mom still on the floor, crying her eyes out. I went to my room, sat on my bed. I can still hear my dad shouting, my mom still crying. I got curious as creeped back down, barefoot, as silent as I'll ever be. I press my ear against the door, I could hear everything.

"You're sick of it aren't you?" my dad shouted. "Sick of this marriage! Sick of this life! Sick of everything!"

"No I'm not!" my mom replies, her voice muffled with sadness.

"You still love him! I know you do! All of them do!" he snapped. "Just end it already! She's getting fed up with all of it!"

She? Who's she?

I hear my mom getting up. "Well I don't care about her! I'm not ending it!" she retorts, finally standing up for herself.

"Come on! We both hate it! We'd both be better off not knowing each other!"

"How about Segumi?" she asks.

"Well I don't give a fuck about her!"

I gasp. I cover my mouth instinctively.

"What was that?" my dad asks furiously.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit shit shit. I gotta think of something. I can hear my dad closing in on the door. Oh my god what should I do? Come on stupid brain think! He's your dad not a murderer! The door opens, tons of light flood the room, I squint my eyes. Why the hell didn't I just run?

"S-segumi?" my mom stutters from behind.

"Why are you down here?" my dad hisses, cutting the air with his sharp, violent tone.

I yawn softly. "I just wanted a glass of water."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, two, maybe three seconds."

"Then get in and leave." my dad says, his tone the same as before.

I walk into the kitchen, my mom and dad's eyes tracing my every move, step by step. I pour myself a half a glass and leave. But before I get through the door my dad says something.

"What you heard just now is true. I don't give a f*ck." he hisses into my ear.

A lead ball drops in my stomach. I look at him, my eyes widened in shock. My forehead starts to burn. How did he know I was lying? I review my actions carefully. But then again, why would he not? I leave the room in bitter silence. I head upstairs, I think my dad is watching me but I don't dare look. Why does he hate me? I've done nothing wrong.

I set the glass of water on my study desk beside my half-done worksheets. I won't bother to finish them. I fall down onto my bed, face-first into my pillow. Sometimes I just wish I could have a normal family with normal parents who love each other.

**Samiyo High (1 week later)**

Hiro

If there something that you could hate so much that you could choke at the bare sight of it. You could dream of wrapping your fingers around it's neck and choke it to death. You wish that you could set their hair on fire, video it and post it on the internet the next day. Well to me that something is Gina Kasagi. She's the so called second in command of the ultimate league of bitches. She might as well be their leader. Her so-called best friend (and leader of the bitches) is Ruka Tsugami. Ruka is just some puppet to her, she just takes all of Ruka's popularity and sucks it up like some leech. She tells them what to do, who to make fun of and even what to wear.

If you won a trophy that Gina really wanted she wouldn't steal it off of you. She'd offer to become your best friend and when you think all is well she'll stab you and grab the trophy from behind. But why not just steal the trophy in the first place you think? Well Gina always puts her reputation first. By now you two would've been so close that she'd know all your secrets, and if you were to tell anyone about her taking your trophy then she'd tell them to anyone and everyone. Well that's exactly what happened last year with my sister Ai. She won some kind of cutest girl thing in the yearbook. Gina got jealous, became her friend, made Ai give her title to her and then ditched her. They made some girly vow after that or something.

The teacher walks in, setting her stack of textbooks and paperwork onto her desk. "Alright you'll be working in pairs today. Partner up!"

Ai raises her hand. "Miss, could we be in a three." she says as she points to Ai, Segumi and herself.

The teacher sighs. "Yes fine. Oh and Segumi your first student council meeting is tomorrow period two."

Segumi turns to Ai and Kani. "That's right I'm in the student council, all because of that bitch." she whispers. She sits beside me so I can hear her.

I turn to Futo. "You and me forever buddy." I say, we both high-five.

I notice a stack of worksheets that are being passed around. When it gets to me I take one and pass it on. It's some kind of research project. I turn around in my chair and take my laptop out of my backpack. The first thing I do is start a conversation with Futo about sports, just something to fill the silence when I wait twenty minutes to log into the schools stupid server.

"Hey Hiro, you coming to Kurobo's costume party Saturday?" he asks.

Kurobo's parties are legendary in this school, everyone is invited, well except the nerds and freaks of the lower class. He's like the party king, he had and epic end of year party hosted by the school. Through the last few minutes of school Final Countdown was playing through all the school's speakers. It was epic. Of course I was going, I would be going even if I had a broken leg.

"Yep, this party is going to be epic." I say, tapping random keys to somehow speed up the log-in process.

"All of them are."

"Of course." I nod.

"What are you gonna wear, you have to bring some kind of mask."

"Dunno. You?"

"I'm gonna wear this Zorro mask I found."

I look at him. "Zoro doesn't have a mask."

"Not that One Piece guy. Zorro, the sword guy.

"Oh, haha."

No mask or not. This party is going to be legendary. I don't know why but I got this feeling that I'm going to remember this somehow.

Segumi

Yes. Ai, Kani and I in a research group. This is just what I need to get out of the house and visit them. Ever since that night my parents have been really high-strung. They think I'm going to spill their little conversation to my friends, please I'm not that dumb. They wont let me hang out, have sleepovers or anything. The only excuse to visit is for schoolwork. I take my laptop out of my bag- way after everyone else.

As I wait for it to log onto the school server I turn to Ai. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You going to that party on Saturday?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Duh." she says, her expression matching her words. "It's one of Kurobo's parties."

"Really? Is he like an awesome party-thrower or something?" I ask.

Kani pops in. "Yeah. His end of year party was awesome." she says, humming the tune of Final Countdown soon after. "You gotta come."

I'm pretty sure I could go, if it weren't for my parents. "Yeah sure."

"You gotta bring a mask." Ai tells me.

"I know. I got this masquerade one, with like feathers and stuff."

Ai turns her attention back to some website she's on. "Oh, cool." she says.

**The Sayogo Residence**

Segumi

After completing my usual routine I go up to mom in the laundry room. After that night she's become more...lets say aggressive. She's like a yandere now, kind and sweet at first but violent and short-tempered soon after. I would hate to ask her right now but my dad is away on one of his business trips, he's been gone ever since the fight.

"Uhh...mom?"

"What is it Segumi, I'm very busy." she says sternly.

Yeah, busy watching the laundry swirl around. "Umm could I go to a party on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Oh, but please I really want t- wait what?"

"I said yes, now go away."

I feel like giving her a hug but I refrain from doing so. "Thanks mom." I leave the room.

She says something. I bet it's something about being safe or some stay away from alcohol rule.

I skip merrily up the stairs. Whoopee I'm going to a Kuburo party or whatever! I head upstairs, arranging my costume. Saturday is only two days away!

**The Rose Residence**

Hiro

I'm sitting in front of the television half-asleep. Knowing that if I turn it off and head upstairs I'd be wide awake by the time I get there. God I just hate it when that happens. Everyone's asleep right now, I'm pretty much the only conscious person in the house right now. I hear a clunk by the door. Dad?

I turn around. "Dad?" I mumble.

"Yeah?" I hear him reply.

I perk up immediately "Dad!" I jump off the couch and run towards him. I give him a hug. "Hey, we've missed you around here."

He puts down his briefcase. "Sure you did."

I hear Ai come out of her room. She yawns. "Dad?"

"Right here Ai." I say.

"Dad!" she says. She rushes down the stairs and bear-hugs him. I feel like there's some kind of pattern going on here.

I hear my mom come out of her room. "Takumi?" she says.

I starts calling her down. "He's here mom! He's here!"

"That's great. Just great." she replies. Is it me or is she a little less happy then I thought she would be.

"Great to see you honey." dad says, walking past her. Huh? Isn't that a bit harsh?

"Yeah, you to sweetie." my mom replies, forcing a happy tone. "Why don't you two go to bed?"

Ai yawns. "Ok. G'night dad."

I sigh. "Good night." Everything is fine Hiro, you're just sleepy that's all. But I have this eerie feeling that something is wrong, like something is going to happen.

**Soon...**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, not much of a cliffhanger but still. Please review! Next chapter will be at the party, get ready for a spark to ignite! I'm open to any advice!_


	4. Mask

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

**The Kuboro Residence, Saturday 7:00PM**

Segumi

The loud music makes my heart drop at each beat. Kurobo's basement is pretty much designed to party. I mean seriously, a disco ball in the center of the room, laser light balls dotted across the ceiling, large speakers in every corner of the room, tables of party snacks, small circles of chairs- complete with a complimentary glass bottle. I see Kani and Ai across the room.

"Kani! Ai!" I shout, my voice being swept away by the music. I squeeze my way toward them. I can feel the music fading away slightly as I draw closer to them.

"Hey Ai, old buddy, old pal. Whats new? Fine weather we're having huh? I bet those birds would be tweeting along to the music!"

I look at her. "Umm...I'm Segumi."

"She's a bit tipsy. Once she has a glass she just cant stop!" Ai tells me.

I nod. "So, hows the party so far?"

"Well listen here Ai, I gotta hunch to go play spin the bottle. Onward my good friends!" Kani marches on- in the completely wrong direction.

I adjust my feather mask. "So where's your brother?"

"He's probably playing spin the bottle. After he gets a bit drunk he believes he's the womanizer of the century." Ai says.

"Of course, he's practically irresistible." I say, my sentence just gleaming with sarcasm.

Kani comes limping back to us. "Come on Segumi lets go spin some bottles!" she says as she drapes her arm around my shoulder.

"Ermm you go ahead. I'm gonna go get a drink."

Ai puts her sequined mask back on. "See ya later guys. I'm gonna hit the dance floor."

Kani slips her arm off my shoulder. "Get me another cup of that beer stuff okaaayy?"

I nod as she walks off. I get a glass of coke and one of beer. I walk over to the seats, Kani grabs a glass from my hand.

A guy looks at both of us. "Hey idiots. Finish your damn drinks the game's about to begin." I drink the glass in one gulp.

"Okay it's my turn." a girl says. She spins the bottle.

I'm starting to feel a bit funny. Hehe, Kani's mask is upside down. I examine the taste in my mouth, this is pretty good. I leave to get another glass, or two.

8:00 PM

I bursty out laughing. So does Kani. Her voice sounds so funny tonight. A girl comes to our table. "You guys playing spin the bottle?"

"No, we stopped like yesterday. Hey could you get me a glass of beer lady?" I say, giggling uncontrollably. I'm starting to lose track of all these people's faces. They all look pretty darn the same to me! I grab some dudes beer. "Cheers!" I shout, lifting my glass into the air.

Everyone else lifts their glasses. "Cheers!" We all drink our glasses. Woah, is it me or is this room spinning.

10:00 PM

Ai

Everyone is pretty much wasted right now. I feel like a loner, being the only one who hasn't had a drink. But I gotta watch out for my brother anyway, he's tried to get some real action ten times in less than two hours. I'm sitting by Segumi and Kani who are totally wasted right now.

Segumi gets up on the table with her empty glass. "Party!" she shouts.

Everyone at the table cheers.

She tries to drink out of her empty glass, she sucks the glass and it sticks to her mouth like a suction-cup. She throws it down and it lands on a beanbag. She then jumps off the table and starts doing the can-can with Kani, laughing like mad. How out of control is this?

11:30 PM

I think it's safe to say that everyone has gone completely insane. Half the people in this party have shoes on their hands and have writing on their faces. Kani gets down on the floor and starts doing some cat impression, which is weird because she has a bear on her face. Am I the only civilized being left on this planet?

I look at Segumi and find her lying on the ground still wide awake staring at her glass as if some genie is going to come out of it.

I look across the room to find my brother hitting on some not so drunk girls. No problem there. Looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't drank some beer either.

I sigh and turn to Kani who is kissing some guy from the year above us. I grimace in disgust, he looks like someone ate his face, puked it out and put it back together with their eyes closed.

12:10 AM

"Let me out assholes!" I shout, banging on the closet door.

I hear Futo's voice from outside the door. "General we've taken our hostages. We're ready to defend Tokyo."

"Aah Godzilla! Take cover!" some girl shouts.

I hear a bunch of thumping and screams after that. I repeatedly bang on the door, only to be blocked out by the music. I give up, I've been here for half an hour. I sit down, turning to the girl beside me. She's knocked out cold by the alcohol. Someone will get us out, but is it me or is this party getting a bit boring and out of control. I almost flinch at the thought of this party being a fail, I mean seriously. This is a Kuboro party after all.

1: 13 AM

Segumi

His lips are so soft and warm. His breath simply intoxicating. Our tongues dance against each other, small fireworks crackling through our bodies upon contact. I place my palms on his cheeks, pulling him toward me passionately. I can feel my forehead burning. My insides melting by his breath. I can barely hear any of the music. Blood is roaring through my ears. I open my eyes, a blur of light splashes onto my face. I see nothing but his mask. A brown and yellow leopard mask. I stare into his eyes. They're a deep emerald. I feel in place. Like I've been staring into these eyes my whole life. Maybe even before?

I can feel his hands racing down my back. I almost flinch. I do the same. I run my palms through his hair. Down his neck and onto a cotton fabric. I enter a denim surface. I run my arms up his bare back. Feeling his soft skin. He does the same. I moan in intense pleasure. I can feel his palms grazing my skin. Unclipping my bra he starts to kiss me more fiercely. I return it with the same intensity. His identity still remains a mystery. I feel a sudden urge to discover it.

I grip my fingers on his yellow-brown striped mask. I slowly lift it off his face. I open my eyes. The same blur of light rushes toward them. The image of his identity slowly starts to piece together.

Then everything went black.

Later that morning...

I wake up. Only to find the most unbearable pain banging me on the back of the head. I moan in pain. Turns out everyone is doing the same. I find the strength to look around me, some of the are gone, some aren't. I rub my temples to somehow ease the pain. This is the first hangover I've ever gotten, and I hope it's the last. It hurts to think. I phone home, my mom comes to pick me up- looking the least bit worried. The first thing I do is crash onto bed, the pain still throbbing in the back of my head.

I still wonder who that mystery guy was. He just felt so right for some reason. I only remember his brown and yellow striped mask. Almost like we're meant for each other. Ughh your rushing to conclusions again Segumi. You were drunk, that's all.

Hiro

God last night was a killer. Seriously. My head is throbbing like fucking hell. My chauffeur picks me up. On the way he tells me that my mom went to visit my aunt and my dad is on another business trip. I think. It's hard to tell when your head feels like it's being hit by a freaking chainsaw. I walk inside my house. I don't remember if last night was fun or chaotic. I remember scoring some chick though. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I remove my cape...

**..and take off my brown and yellow striped mask**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! (again) Sorry to those who hate cliffhangers. But I just love ending my stories in cliffhangers. Please review! I need all the advice I can get! May I ask if you could tell others about my fanfic as well?**_


	5. Shatter

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p>Something happens in every chapter. Keep track of the most important ones!<p>

_Italic now represents thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Samiyo High, the following Monday<strong>

Segumi

I walk through the school gates. The sweet aroma of the newly planted rose bushes filling the air. It's now autumn, not too chilly but it's certainly getting windier. A cool breeze blows through my ears. Followed by a few more. Kani catches up with me, pushing an envelope into my face. My ever so slow mind takes a few seconds to process my next move.

Kani, who is now aware of my snail-like brain places the envelope between my fingers and the strap of my backpack. "You have to come." she says, emphasizing the word 'have'.

I look at the envelope. "Parent's Dinner?"

"My parents, Futo's parents, Hiro and Ai's parents are like this friends group. They're inviting yours."

_My parents? They wont even let me bring my friends to dinner. Why would they come? Well maybe my mom can, she doesn't hate my guts._

"Is it okay to just bring one of my parents?" I expect her to start questioning me.

"Huh? Just one?"

_There you go._

"But why? Is your dad on a business trip or something?"

_Just lie. It's not like she wants to meet him._

"Yep. A business trip."

"Well ok then."

We see Ai walking with Hiro. Kani dashes to them and hand them each an envelope. I walk to them.

"Seriously? Another one? The last thing I want to do is spend my Tuesday nights at some formal dinner listening to our parents talk about politics and other crap." Hiro says.

"You have to go you guys. My parents already called yours."

I stuffs the envelope into her skirt pocket. "Well shit."

"We can just stay in the living room anyway." Kani says.

"Has Futo been sucked in already?" I ask. It's the only thing I can say to relate to this conversation.

Kani nods. "Yep. My parents have his home number."

"Wait, Segumi's invited?" Hiro asks.

"Yeah duh. She's already part of our group Hiro." Ai says, looking at him.

"But do they even kno-"

Hiro is interrupted mid-sentence when we all realize that nobody is around us. We're just talking in an empty courtyard. My slow mind takes a few seconds to process the fact that I'm late for class and that I'm suppose to be dashing to my room right now. Why is my brain so damn slow? God dammit one day I know its slowness is going to freaking kill me.

Later that day...

I get home and proceed with my regular ritual. My bag by the door, my butt on the couch and my eyes locked on the television. Imagine my surprise when I realize that my favorite sitcom's original time slot has been replaced with some retarded new sitcom. Throughout the entire show there were no laughs, no giggles, not even a simple smile was to be found on my face. I turn off the television. Turns out they're playing an entire hour of this crap instead of just half. Seriously, do they just accept any show to go on air these days?

I walk into the kitchen to find my mom doing the crossword whilst snacking on some dried fruit. I decide it's better to wait for her to notice me instead of making her. She reaches into the bag and takes out an orange piece of dried fruit. She writes a few letters and devours the entire piece. She adjusts her reading glasses, I must've been pretty quiet because she flinched when she noticed my presence.

She puts down the ball pen onto the newspaper. "Oh Segumi. Is there something wrong?"

_Looks like she actually cares this time. She's finally feeling better after the ermm...fight._

"Oh no nothing's wrong." I take a short pause. "Kani's parents are throwing a dinner party on Tuesday. I can only take one of you due to..."

My mom looks at me, expecting my reason. "Due to..."

_God curse my slow brain. I can't even think of an excuse right now!_

"Err..." I look across the the room. I notice that there's a new seat cover on the chairs. "Chairs."

"Chairs?"

"Yes, they've run out of chairs."

My mom must be pretty gullible that day because she actually believed me. "Oh ok, where is it?"

"Our driver already knows. I've gone to her house to work on a project before. It's Tuesday night, starts at seven so we should leave at around six fifty."

"Ok."

She returns her eyes to her newspaper, picking up her ball pen and scribbling a few letters into the boxes. As she grabs another dried fruit I walk out the room. There's nothing on the television anyway. I have no homework anyway. Might as well take a nap.

**The Hyoudou Residence, Tuesday night...**

I get out of the car into Kani's fresh, green garden. Kani told me that she loves gardening, taking care of plants is one of her favorite hobbies. I should find a hobby too, my daily after-school ritual is already useless due to that crappy new sitcom. My mom steps out of a car in her black and blue dress and black crop jacket. She's holding our glass tray filled with fried seafood. We didn't need to bring anything but no she just had to fry some seafood didn't she?

I walk through the garden and ring the doorbell. Kani answer's it. "Hey Segumi!" she looks at my mom. "...and Mrs. Sagoyo! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

Kani invites us inside. We walk to the dinner room where Kani's mom and dad are standing with their backs to us, setting out the plates and silverware.

"Ah! Good evening Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou!"

Her dad turns around. "So glad you could make it Segu-"

"Aoi?" my mom stutters. Putting the glass tray down on the table.

"Misaki?"

They come closer and give each other a friendly hug.

_Huh? Do they know each other of something?_

"It's been years hasn't it?" my mom says._  
><em>

"Ah, honey? Who is this woman?" Mrs. Hyoudou asks, a bit disturbed by the hug.

"Ah Kira this is Misaki! She use to work at Maid latte."

"Oh!" she turns to my mom. "Kira Hyoudou, nice to meet a fellow member of the Maid-latte gang!" she says, reaching her hand out for a shake.

My mom shakes her hand. "Fellow? I don't seem to recall you..."

"I came after you left. Everyone seemed to miss you so much! They told me so many stories! Why'd you leave anyway?"

My mom withdraws her hand. "It's nothing."

_What's with the sad tone? She loved her job there didn't she?_

"So how's Satsuki?" my mom says, her tone suddenly changing back to normal.

sighs depressingly. "Still weak. Losing the cafe really cracked her up inside. Plunged her into depression, it was her dream, and it got shattered in one second."

changes the topic. "So, Aoi recently designed the new collection for his company!"

He seems to play along. "They're not too shabby if I do say so myself. I used a variety of international styles..."

As he blabbers on and on to my mom (who seems very interested) about fashion Kani pops in beside me. "Yep, that's my mom alright. She always knows how to get my dad talking." she takes a short pause. "So let's go to my living room to play some games." she starts walking off to a sliding glass door that leads to her living room. I follow her, when I enter I'm welcomed by a nice cool hug from the air conditioner. I see Futo with an Xbox controller in his hand, impatiently staring at the two pause rectangles sticking on the TV screen.

Kani sits down on the carpet beside him and grabs a controller. "Game on Futo, game on."

The rectangles disappear and a split-screen racing game fades into view. After a short countdown the game resumes with the sounds of whirring engines, screeching tires and grinding metal. Kani hands me a controller, her thumb on the power button. I wait for the lights around the button to dance around for a while. As soon as they take rest on the lower-right section a third game screen cuts into view. Kani demonstrates the basics of this game, acceleration, braking, power-ups, turning and blocking.

A few minutes later...

I raise my controller in the air victoriously. "Oh yeah! Take that Futo!"

"Damn you! You just wrecked my car!" he curses, slapping his controller onto his lap.

Futo's car respawns, slowly accelerating on the middle of the street.

"Hey, when are Ai and Hiro gonna get here?" I ask, my eyes still glued onto the screen.

"I don't know, probably in a few minutes." Kani replies in monotone.

I slowly swerve right to get the red power-up, that bastard who just went in front of me has another thing coming!

"Kani! Segumi! Futo! Ai and Hiro are here! It's time to eat, pause your game! You can get back to it later." says, peering over the door.

I grumble. I press the pause button and place the controller on the glass table behind me. I walk back outside the living room, the cool hug of the air slowly detaches from my skin. I walk into the dinning room, Ai and Hiro are standing by the door, their parents are probably at the car. My mom comes into the room, holding our glass tray with fried seafood.

"So why couldn't your husband come?" Mr. Hyoudou asks.

_Shit._

"Well, you said there weren't enough seats." she replies, still standing with the tray.

"Why nonsense, we have lots of extra space." he replies.

My mom looks at me. I feel a small pang in my heart. But after a while she looks away, seeming to understand my reason to lie to her about the chairs.

"He was on a business trip wasn't he?" Kani asks.

My mom nods. But only after a small hesitant moment.

"Hey Segumi! Hey Kani!" Ai says as she skips to her seat beside me.

Hiro sits down beside Futo. "Where are your parents?" he asks.

"Couldn't make it." Futo replies. "Yours?"

"Outside. My mom found a sack of Kani's cow poop."

"It's called manure genius, and it's a fertilizer. It helps plants grow and look their best." Kani replies.

Ai gets a bunch of rice from the bowl. "Yeah well my mom's shoe didn't seem to look it's best when it touched it."

I giggle, and so does everyone else. I notice my mom is still standing.

_Geez take a seat already will you?_

"Hey mom, why don't you sit?" I ask.

"Oh yes let me-"

I hear the front door open. My mom turns around to the front door. It's probably Ai and Hiro's parents.

I open my mouth to greet them when at the corner of my eye I notice our tray falling to the ground. Shattering into a million pieces. My mom stands there, her hands positioned as if still holding the tray. She opens her mouth and stutters something out.

**Usui?**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another cliffie! Hooray! I'm not good at writing but I sure enjoy story lines! Please review! Even if you don't have any advice I'd still like to know what you think of the characters and how good my story is! I need some encouragement people! Also I don't feel like describing the looks of the characters IN the story. I'll include a small description next time! Just like my favorite book Noughts and Crosses I don't even know the hair color of the main character!_


	6. True Story

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Character Section<strong>

Segumi Sayogo

16 year old teenager. Daughter of Ayuzawa, Misaki and Sagoyo, Zenki. Has short, black hair that goes halfway up her neck. She has yellow-gold eyes and is an average height. She has above average grades, good socializer and cursed by her snail-like brain. She is a good cook for her age and enjoys fun, loud and not-so-clean games. Has only gotten drunk once and unknowingly made out with Hiro when drunk. Loves parties and being free from her smothering parents.

Kani Hyoudou

16 year old teenager. Daughter of Hyoudou, Aoi and Himochi, Kira. She has shoulder-lenth black hair with a purple tint and purple-ish blue eyes. She is slightly taller than the average height. She has average grades, a peppy, jumpy, more straight-forward socializer and is good at gardening. She likes fast-paced video games and gets drunk when she can. She is embarrassed by her father's cross-dressing history but enjoys getting free, designer dresses from her father's company.

Ai Rose

17 year old teenager. Daughter of Takumi, Usui and Rose, Lucy. She has a twin brother Hiro and she is older by around fifteen minutes. She has long gold hair normally tied in an up-do and she also has short bangs. She also has deep emerald eyes and is quite taller than the average height. She neglects any form of alcohol for the sake of watching over her brother when he gets drunk. She is a bit shy but very comfortable around her friends. She likes books- particularly detective novels, she has very high grades and is excellent at cooking. She is quite wealthy and loves spending saturday afternoons sitting in her grassy backyard reading a book.

Hiro Rose

17 year old teenager. Son of Takumi, Usui and Rose, Lucy. He has an older-by-fifteen-minutes twin sister Ai. He has short, curly golden hair and deep emerald eyes. He is quite tall. He is extremely smart and creative but refuses to show it. He doesn't fancy alcohol much but can get drunk extremely easily. He loves video games and excels at sports. He is quite wealthy and spends his afternoons playing video games.

Futo Ayasaki

18 year old teenager. Son of Ayasaki, _ and _, _. Is an only child. He has short and curly brown hair with yellow highlights. He is a bit short and he has dark-brown eyes. Loves to eat but never seems to gain any weight. A bit athletic and drinks alcohol occasionally. He likes racing video games and he comes from a almost-rich family. His father owns a local delivery service and his mother is a model. He is often alone in his modern four floor house and he enjoys talking to his best friend Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hyoudou Residence<strong>

Segumi

I flinch, my neck turning to the side, my forearms raised in front of my head in a defensive manner. I wait for the rattling and the ringing of the shattered glass to stop. After a few seconds I hear a sound resembling a clap followed by a short gasp. I lower my arms, turning my head back to the front door. I see my mom, her hand stiff and trembling, her face just exploding with anger. I fix my eyes onto Ai and Hiro's dad, his face looking to the side. His cheek a bright, painful red.

"I will never forgive you." she hisses.

There a long, terrifying silence dawns upon all of us. Nobody dares to say a word, nobody even dares to blink. The silence continues, everyone just dying to break it. Nobody moves, not even Ai's dad, his head is still to the side, his throbbing cheek still crying out for help. The first movement is made.

Ai's mom pushes my mom away. "Don't hurt him!" she screams.

My mom falls back and takes a second to regain her footing. She tilts head head downwards, a dark shadow casts over the upper half of her face. She mumbles something, it's hard to hear all the way from here. She turns her head, her icy stare piercing straight through my soul. "Let's leave." she hisses.

_You can't just leave things like this! God dammit this isn't some korean drama!_

I must've been thinking out loud because by the end of it everyone's eyes are on me. "Shit." I mumble, my words almost echoing through the room.

My mom starts walking to me, everyone's eyes are attracted to her like a magnet. She walks up to me, I feel my forehead burning up as she leans over me, her height overpowering mine by a couple of inches. She grabs my wrist with a harpy's grip. "Let's _go_." she repeats, her tone even icier than before.

I say nothing. My mom tugs me alongs, pulling me with strength I didn't even know she had. My hand starts to feel weird, her grip is starting to block off circulation. We exit the house, the cool night breeze sends shivers down my spine. My mom's grip finally perishes. We see our driver, chatting with Ai and Futo's. My mom looks at me, her stare commanding me to call him over.

I clear my throat, attracting his attention. I move my eyes to my mom, diverting his attention to her. He immediately rushes to the car, opening it so we can get inside. When I close the door I see Kani and Ai walking through the front door, searching for my presence. I wave at them through the window. They wave back briefly.

I let out a depressing sigh. _God this will be so complicated at school tomorrow._

"Let's go ho-"

My mom interrupts suddenly. "To the hospital." she says, massaging her left index and middle finger.

She must've hurt her finger slapping that guy. She should really be more careful, and probably less violent. But didn't she just harpy-grip me with that hand?

It's a silent ride to the hospital, nobody says a word. One time our driver tried to play some music. Before mom had enough time to wrap her fingers around his neck to choke him I reached over and pressed the off button, signaling him not to do than again. We finally reach the nearest hospital. My mom leaves the car, but before I can tell our driver to hit the music and drive home she knocks on the window beside me, telling me to follow her.

_Are you fucking serious? You expect me to follow you after you embarrass me in front of my friends and their family?_

She knocks again, even harder this time, but with a hint of urgency. I have no choice, I'd never hear the end of it from her if I refused now. I sigh and open the door. My driver pulls into the parking lot, slowly sinking away from view.

**Miyamoto Memorial Hospital**

I wander around the waiting room, they're wrapping up my mom's fingers to hold them together. I read some gold plaque that's been hung up on the wall. Turns out this hospital was dedicated to some legendary martial artist. He was born in...well whatever this is boring. I turn to a stack of newspapers standing by the reception desk. I grab one, turns out it's one of those tabloid things. I can tell because the headline says that the local police found some rat child in a cave.

_What kind of people actually believe this shit anyway?_

I hear a door open, my mom's doctor comes out. "If you wait here for half an hour then we will have the medicine ready. Next time you break a joint try to get to the hospital earlier to lessen the damage to your muscles, don't try to flex them either. Take the vitamins we assign you twice a day to help repair your muscles." he walks to the pharmacist. Guessing by the way she's reacting he's probably flirting or something.

I sit on a waiting bench, a small farting sound is made by escaping air. Lucky for me it was drowned out by the constant laughter of the pharmacist. My mom sits down beside me, rubbing her newly bandaged fingers. She lets out a sigh. "Do you know why I did that?"

My ever so freaking slow mind takes a few seconds to process what she just said. I shake my head. Did she really just ask me that?

She breathes in deeply. "I guess your old enough." she turns to me.

She tells me everything, and I mean **everything**.

**Maid Latte 19 years ago... ****Misaki is 19**

Misaki

I place the shimmering silver tray onto Sakura and Shizuko's table. "Here you go!" I say, smiling brightly.

Shizuko adjusts her glasses. "This is going to take some getting use to." she says, observing my maid outfit.

"Kyaaa! So Misa-chan has been working here all this time?" Sakura squeals.

I nod. I hear a customer calling for me. "I'll tell you about it at the end of my shift."

This is my second week working full-time at maid latte. It's really great, I can work with these guys all the time now. Sakura and Shizuko are thinking of being a maid here too! Well mostly Sakura, Shizuko just wants to be a treasurer. That would be great! It would be another great thing that happens in my life.

I smile, my eyes close to complete my smile. "What would you like to order..." I open my eyes. "...sanbaka.*" I say, my tone halfway between polite and annoyed. I don't know why but these guys annoy me like hell.

"Ahh Misa-chan we would like the usual." Ikkun says.

I smile again. "As you wish ojou-sama!" I walk into the kitchen, warm, humid air envelopes my skin. "Two fruit parfaits, one moe-omelet, three iced teas and one sweet moe pork with veggies!" I shout through the hissing of oil and the chopping knives. I place the order on the revolver and our chef Rika takes it almost immediately.

She salutes playfully. "Right away Misaki!"

I chuckle. "Thanks a lot Rika!"

As I wait for the orders to finish I see Satsuki pacing back and forth, her face filled with worry and doubt. "Oh no, oh no." she repeats while pacing.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine." I say reassuringly.

"I know, I know." she says. "But their price is just rising more and more and our savings are nearly past breaking point."

"Don't worry. I'll work twice as hard to earn more money." I say, making a fist of ambition.

Satsuki finally smiles. "Thanks a lot Misa-chan! Your efforts won't be in vain!" she says. She leaves the room. "I need some fresh air." she says as she leaves.

I hear the order bell ring. "Order up!" Rika shouts.

"Wow so fast!" I say. I place the tray of food on my left hand. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem Misa-chan!" she says. "Congrats again! Hope you and Usui are happy!"

I smile warm-heartedly. "Thanks." I say. I look at my right hand, my gold bracelet wrapped around my wrist.

**My silver engagement ring shinning in the light**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here you go! You asked for a fast update and I delivered! The next chapter will be continuing the flashback! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, I just want to know what you think and how I can improve! Reviews are motivation! Haha, enjoy your week!_


	7. True Story Part 2

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyomi's Dressmaking Emporium, 19 years ago...<strong>

Misaki

I walk through the old-style shack, the wooden floorboards creaking on contact with my shoes. My mom said this is the place, Kyomi's Dressmaking Emporium. Well it's more of a old rotten house than an Emporium if you ask me. I walk to a door that says 'order' and beside it a door that says 'pick-up'. This place is really dark and gloomy, a normal person would run away, but not me, running away is a sign of fear, fear is for the weak.

I open the 'order' door. The door creaks in groans as if in pain, if it weren't for mom I wouldn't even be here. I see who seems to be Kyomi the dressmaker sewing a single fabric on a white sewing machine. "Good afternoon, sorry to intrude but-"

"Name." she says.

I blink at her, a bit puzzled at the sudden command. "Ayuzawa Misaki." I reply.

"Age."

"Nineteen."

"Gender."

I look at her. She doesn't notice and keeps on sewing the same fabric. It'll take forever to finish your fabric but only one second to stop to look up and determine my gender, nonetheless at least listen to the pitch of my voice. Right now I'm as puzzled as Yukimura in a fangirl cosplay convention. "Female."

She releases the foot pedal of the sewing machine. She looks at me. Her eyes are a shade of lifeless grey, her mouth small and dry. Her hair is tied up in a small ponytail with what seems to be a bare dress garter. "172, 35, 4..." her voice trails of reciting a various series of numbers. She looks down and continues to sew. "Occasion?"

"Err...wedding."

The machine stops whirring. After a while she resumes sewing. "Pick out a design from one of the books."

I look around, a shelf of fabrics to my right and some dress mannequins to my left. I see a small shelf jutting out of the wall, various catalogues arranged neatly on it. I walk to it, skimping through the different catalogues.

_Formal...Casual...Sleepwear...Swimming...Summer...Winter...Wedding..._

Oh wedding! I happily pick out the catalogue and start looking through the designs. All the designs are hand drawn with a fine pen, small fabric samples are found at the bottom of the page, real-life pictures are found beside the design. I find one I like, a strapless, plain and floral light beige dress. I go up to her and point to it. "This would be nice."

She glances at the book then she gets up with a pair of scissors. She takes out the light beige fabric and sets it down on the table. "It'll be ready in a week, two weeks at the most." she tells me.

I nod. I begin to take my leave, but halfway through exiting the door she says something.

"I can almost pity you." she mumbles, my ears barely hearing her light, fragile voice.

I continue to exit, she's already been weird enough today. In a prim and proper sort of way. I know what she means by pitying me though, I came to pick the dress for the most important day of my life on my own. I even came to this eerie old place. I didn't even bring anyone with me. Usui is in England, sorting things out with his family and my mom is working supreme overtime and Suzuna is helping her. But it doesn't matter, this day will be perfect, as perfect as I dream it to be.

**The Ayuzawa Residence, later that day...**

I step out of the lucid-green taxi. My sneakers scratching against the asphalt. I take out my wallet, paying the driver in coins that I manage to scrape out of my wallet. I thank him for the ride and he scowls at me for making him count all the coins I payed him. I grunt and walk to the door of my house, unlocking the door and slipping off my sneakers onto the shoe rack.

"Mom! Suzuna! I'm home!"

There's no reply.

I walk into the kitchen. "Mom? Suzuna?"

Scan the room, looking for a note of some sort. I see the mess they made still lying on the table. Open envelopes, dead pens, a stack of paper, scissors, glue and a bunch of stamps scattered around the entire table. Amongst the mess I see a sheet of pink paper, sticking out in the middle of a stack of envelopes. I pick it up.

_Mom and I went to get dinner at the market. The invitations will be finished soon!_

_P.S. My prize from Sugar-Rush magazine arrived. Your share is in your room :)_

I sigh. If you want something done you just have to do it yourself. I sit on one of the chairs, crack my knuckles and get to work.

2 minutes later...

Whew, 50 decorated, hand-written invitations all done and sealed in envelopes with addresses and everything. I look at my wristwatch. Two minutes? Well that's a bit slower than usual. I walk upstairs to my bedroom, a small bag of candy sitting on my bed. I open it and unwrap a piece of what seems to be strawberry candy. I pop it into my mouth, savoring the sweet yet gentle goodness. I take out the small notebook that's sitting on my side table and open it to my checklist.

_Invitations...check! Now all I need is my dress, to pick a cake and some music to play at the reception._

I bite the candy, feeling it split into pieces in my mouth. I pick up my phone and call Usui. I hold it next to my ear, hoping that for some reason he'd pick up this time.

_Come on, pick up!_

The ringing is interrupted by his recorded message. I sigh disappointedly, waiting for the beep.

"Hey it's me. Just calling to to see how your doing. Call back when you get this pervert."

I put down the phone, thinking if I really should've said that last word. Well whatever, he is what he is anyway. I return to my checklist, organizing my schedule. If you work hard, you'll always succeed.

**Yuzuka Memorial Church, five months later...**

I called the airport, Usui's plane arrived three hours ago. He should be here by now, no worries. But somehow there's still a bit of worry in the back of my head. It's no time to think about it though, I have more important things to do. I step down the elevated dressing platform in my light beige dress, my vision blurred by my veil. I pick up my bouquet that's sitting on the plush red chair. I walk out the room, Hinata-kun waiting patiently by the large oak door.

Since I practically have no dad Hinata politely agreed to walk me to the aisle. He has a job he loves and I heard rumors that he might be seeing someone. Hinata is a food-critic, not that popular but he at least has a job wherein he gets to do what he loves the most, tasting food. If anything I feel happy for him.

He smiles happily. "You look great as always Misa-chan!"

Return the smile. "You too You-kun."

He places his bent arm to his side. "Ready?"

I nod as I interlock our arms together. The doors open in harmony, I listen as the music on the organ starts to play, it's hypnotizing melody echoing throughout the entire room. I wait for our flower girls Satsuki and the rest of the gang to finish walking down the aisle. Once they take their position in the front seats they look at me over their shoulders, their faces gleaming with joy. I nod, walking slowly up the red carpet. Passing by all these familiar faces, Yukimura and Kanou sitting on the left, the sanbakas (three idiots) sitting on the right, and Sakura and Shizuko standing in the front. I walk up the carpeted marble steps, Hinata lets go of my arm and takes a few steps back down to the front row.

I take a moment to soak in all the details, I want to remember every single thing about this day. The way the large, stained glass windows cast a colorful shadow among the audience. How the large, dome-shaped ceiling towers above the entire room. The way the music echoes throughout the entire hall. I want to remember all of it, forever.

I look at the door, he's going to come in at any minute. Normally the groom is suppose to come in before the bride does but it's a tight schedule. After he arrives from the airport he still has to dress up and do everything else but he can do it, after all he is Usui. I continue to watch the door, anticipating his arrival.

**Miyamoto Memorial Hospital, Present day...**

Segumi

"...and that's why." she said, the words dying on her lips. She pulls herself back up, her mood the same as ever. As if nothing ever happened, as if the dinner party never even happened. "Come on Segumi dear, you still have school tomorrow." she says, picking up her bag and walking to the pharmacist to pick up her medicine.

"Y-yeah." I stutter. I don't get the story, I don't get any of it.

**Why did he never show up?**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dum Dumm DUUUUMMM! Well here's the chapter! Sorry for the late release, I got a case of the chicken pox (yikes) but I'll be fine. I better take a rest though, I REALLY have to get better. Exams are in a week! Wish me luck!_


	8. Pancakes

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p>I warn you this is gonna be a pretty lax chapter, not much storyline progression in this one. Sorry for the long delay, a chain reaction of chickenpox and exams kinda filled up my schedule.<p>

**I DON'T OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sagoyo Residence, the following day...<strong>

Segumi

I stare at the ceiling, small blobs of light reflected from the coffee table move around as if they're dancing. I sit on the couch, my arms spread out, my pointing upwards with my mouth wide open. If anyone were to come into the room at this exact moment they'd probably think I'm dead. There's a cooking show on the television, I hear the constant sound of chopping, oil hissing and random commentary from the contestants. I close my eyes, picturing what my friends would be doing right now. Probably thinking about last night, they probably spent the entire night thinking about absurd fantasies about last night. Well looks like they're going to get an extra 48 hours to think up of more absurd ones.

My mom comes into the room, the sound of crunching paper soon follows. "A school safety inspection! Two days off of school. How lucky!"

_Lucky? Yeah right!_

She picks up her coat from the rack and slips it on. "I'm going to the market. Take care Segumi!"

"Yeah, thanks."I say, my head still pointing at the ceiling. Seriously, who goes to the market at nine in the morning?

I shift back to a normal sating position, the spring from underneath the couch rocket back and forth before dying down. I lean forward with a grunt and reach for the remote. I press the off button, I know who wins this competition anyway, it's just a re-run of the previous season. I get up, my bare feet rubbing against the furry carpet, a small ticklish sensation emerges from my foot, making me flinch. I walk to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal, the floor cold but surprisingly very clean. Did my mom clean here or something?

My stomach moans, I place my hand on it, thinking that it'll somehow ease its urge for food. When I get to the kitchen I notice a fresh batch of pancakes sitting on the table with a note stuck to the edge of the plate. I decide to eat the pancakes without reading the note, it's not like they're made up of poison anyway. I take the maple syrup that's sitting on the marble countertop and start digging into my moms delicious homemade angel pancakes.

A couple of minutes later...

Well those were some good pancakes. I pick up the note I supposedly should've read before I ate those pancakes.

_Welcome back from your business trip dear. Please enjoy these delicious pancakes that I made._

_Love Misaki_

My palm comes running toward my face in a disappointing slap, otherwise known as a face palm. I take a few seconds to decide what to do next, I dash to the fridge and pull out peanut butter and jam. Then I open the cabinet to some bread, it's my dads favorite sandwich, he'll eat it anyway. I trash the note as I put two slices of bread into the toaster, putting the handle down. I take out a buttering knife and pry the two jars open and take out the warm pieces of bread. I fix up the sandwich and leave to my bedroom. I turn on my iPod stand, a Michael Jackson song starting to play.

I sit on the bed, taking out my magazine and sit it onto my lap, my legs stretching out onto the dark purple bedsheets. I flip open the cover, the pages start to flip over like dominos, the smell of paper flowing into my nose. In the middle of reading an article of a secret affair between two japanese pop stars I suddenly shift my attention to the song that seems to be playing in a loop.

I press a button with an oval arrow, deactivating the loop. I hear the front door unlock.

_It's my dad!_

Then I realize that he thinks I'm worth less than a damn.

_Oh...it's my dad..._

I go to my bedroom to to close it when I see my dad walk into the kitchen to discover my poorly prepared P and J sandwich. I commence the closure of my door when I flinch at the sound of a crashing plate.

"Dammit woman stop feeding me all this crap!" I hear him shout through the kitchen walls. I close the door before he storms out, I even take the precaution of locking it. I jump onto the bed, digging my face into my magazine. I hear him making a mess through the living room, destroying everything that comes in his path. I lift the magazine higher above my face, pretending not to hear his rampage of destruction.

_Oh god he better not come up here, I've had enough family complex for this lifetime._

I hear the slamming of a door, he's probably in the office room right now. I let out a sigh of relief. I pick up my phone that's sitting by my nightstand. I should probably call Kani, at least my mom didn't slap her dad. I slide the bar across the screen, unlocking the phone. I call Kani, I need some sanity in my life.

After a barrage of ringing she finally picks up.

"Hey Segumi! What was up about yesterday?"

"Err...long story."

"Never mind. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I need a way back to sanity."

She takes a short pause. "Why don't you come over to my house? I'll send my driver over."

I bite my lip, my dad would kill me if he caught me. But then again...

"Ai, Hiro and Futo are already here, I think you'd want to straighten out some stuff over here."

"Y-yeah I'll go, call me when he gets here."

"Yeah sure! See ya!" She puts down the phone.

I grab my handbag and drop my phone into it. I grab a few extra things. I grab some jeans and a skinny black shirt with a splattered paint graphic. I change into the clothes and take out a comb. I start brushing my short, black hair, it feels awkward combing short hair, I miss having my hair long. I slide a clip through my hair and behold it is done! I jump onto my bed and wait, grooving to the beats of Billie Jean.

I sit there for about half an hour when my phone starts to vibrate in my handbag. I get it out and cancel the call, I guess her driver is here.

I walk to my closet, grabbing a pair of sandals. I slowly tiptoe to the door, unlocking it ever so slightly. I push it open quickly to prevent those long, noticeable creaks and groans. I tiptoe down the marble steps and open the front door, turns out my dad forgot to lock it. I step outside and put on the sandals and run to the car. I open the door and crash onto the leather seat with a huge sigh of relief. Within seconds the car starts to accelerate.

**The Hyoudou Residence, half an hour later...**

I step out of the car, thanking her driver. I walk through the cobblestone path to Kani's garden, which looks more lively in the sunlight. Rows of flowers and I see she's experimenting with growing some grapes, after all they are her favorite fruit. I ring the doorbell and Kani's dad almost immediately opens it, he greets me happily.

"Oh Segumi, Kani and the rest are in the game room as usual." he says as I walk through the door. "So how's your mom doing?"

I start walking to the game room. "Yeah she's fine." I reach the game room, Kani and the rest are playing the same racing game.

"Anyway have fun!" he says.

I nod, sliding open the glass door. The cool breeze from the air conditioner greets me with the same gentle tug. Ai, Hiro and Kani are racing while Hiro is lying on the couch munching on some potato chips. After a while he notices me.

"Oh it's Segumi."

A neon pause sign flashes onto the screen. Ai is the first one to get up. "Hey! So did your mom tell you the story too?"

I look at her, puzzled, my slow brain taking it sweet time to figure this out. "Huh?"

Hiro shrugs. "I guess she doesn't know."

"Hey, I know." I reply.

"It was pretty complicated." Ai says.

Kani turns around. "Yeah, you should've seen my dad's face when he first saw Ai's dad, it was not pretty."

Ai turns to Kani. "They're friends now right?"

Hiro swallows another chip. "Yes. If by friends you mean enemies who just want to choke each other every time they see each other then yes."

Ai turns back to me. "Sorry for having such a bastardly father."

"Nah it's fine, it's not our problem anyway." I walk over an sit down, turning on another controller. "So why did he leave her at the altar?"

_Is it me or is this conversation getting a little bit too casual?_

"Beats me."

Futo interrupts, feeling a bit left out of this conversation. "Uhh could we just get back to the game?"

"Yeah sure."

The game flashes back to normal, my car spawning in the middle of the road. The race flag is waved and the roaring of engines commence.

"So Segumi are you sleeping over?" Kani asks.

"Eh?"

"My parents wouldn't mind, everyone else is sleeping over here anyway. Your not the only one who needs to get away from their family complex." she says, turning to me.

"Yeah, our dad has become a robot since yesterday. So has our mom." Hiro says.

"Hey I'm just keeping Hiro company." says Futo.

Kani pauses the game."We're camping out in the bushes." she says.

_Oh, my, god._

"Yes." I say without thinking.

Kani has a circle of bushes in her backyard, at night it totally feels like your in a forest. I've been dying to camp out there. We continue playing the game, my parents are going to kill me. But I who cares?

**Kani's Car, the following morning...**

Last night was the best, I never though that we'd get to roast marshmallows! Ughh I wish the night would've lasted longer, it was totally awesome. Now everybody pretty much knows the story, even Futo. We all kinda shared our side of the story around the campfire. But nothing was actually different anyway. Now I'm sitting in Kani's car, driving my way to a whole world of hell. I reach my house all too soon, I once again thank her drive.

I take a deep breath, this isn't the first time I've faced my parents. I walk to the door and there seems to be a package for my dad. I should give it to him, that'll probably ease up my grounding by about three days. I pick up the package and unlock the door, and to my surprise nobody's there.

I walk through the door, I hear my dad talking on the phone in the office. I slowly walk over, my sandals clacking against the cold marble floor. I realize my mom isn't here. Has she gone to get more groceries?

I reach the door, but before I knock I hear a voice come out of the speaker phone.

"They still haven't come out yet sir." the voice says. It seems like a mans voice, dark and husky.

My dad chuckles, a chuckle so cold and dark it makes me flinch. "Good, keep an eye on them. Call me back." he says. I hear the click of the phone being placed into it's holder. I wait a few seconds and knock on the door. I come into the room, holding out the package. "Hi dad." I say.

I expect a lecture, but that isn't exactly what I get. "Why hello Segumi dear! How was your day? Do you want some pancakes?"

I look at him, as stunned as a mouse that's just been given a block of cheese by a tiger. I nod.

"Great! I'll be right back! Enjoy your day Segumi!" he says, walking off to the kitchen.

I stare at him as he walks out of the room. Only three words occupy my mind.

**What**

**The**

**Hell?**

* * *

><p><em>AN:...and that concludes this chapter! Sorry for the delays! I had chickenpox, then I had exams. Well here you go! Expect the weekly release schedule to go on as normal! Goodbyeee!_


	9. Key

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sagoyo Residence, the following day...<strong>

Segumi

My mom came home pretty darn late yesterday. She's been gone for about a day, she leaves for the market one day and she comes back the next looking like a flustered little girl. She didn't even buy anything, now we're going to have to order take-out until she decides to go to the market again. But seriously, why would she come back all confused and zoned-out? Did she get mugged or something? Seriously, sometimes I don't even get her.

School was pretty average today, I went to a student council meeting and stayed halfway through lunch. The student council meetings never really do any good, it's just like class without a teacher for half an hour. We spend the entire period throwing paper airplanes and talking. The only time we actually work is when it's time to plan the mid-year disco party. They say it's the biggest school party of the year, they even compare it to Kurobo's parties, which are suppose to be legendary but all I got from his last one is a massive hangover and a shoe with a broken heel.

So now I'm sitting here on the living room couch, performing my daily ritual. A bowl of popcorn in my hand and a dvd playing on the widescreen. But this time there's a little twist to my daily routine.

"Haha! Did you just see that?" my dad says, pointing at the screen.

"Hehe...yeah..." He's been like this since yesterday.

**Flashback...**

"So Segumi what'd you think about my pancakes?" he asks, his voice muffled by the pancakes currently grinding in his mouth.

I give him a thumbs up while holding my fork. It's creepy but these pancakes are actually pretty good.

"Hey, do you want to go to the mall this afternoon?" he asks.

I swallow my pancake so quickly it almost makes me choke. "Huh?"

"You know, I'll drop you off and you just call when you want to go back. Your allowance is starting to pile up!" he replies enthusiastically.

**Back to the present...**

Now we're sitting on the couch, enjoying a funny movie, or at least one of us. A month ago I would've thought of this as normal, father-daughter bonding time but that was before I found out he hated my guts. What the hell is going on?

I hear someone going down the stairs, oh great, another person who isn't making any sense. "Good afternoon mom!"

She yawns softly, there are dark grey bags shaded under her eyes, did she get any sleep last night? She looks up and waves at me and my dad, she hasn't said a word since she come home yesterday as flustered as a tiny schoolgirl lost in a giant department store. She walks limply to the kitchen, her mind probably half-asleep.

I return my attention to the movie, trying to black-out the person next to me. I start to hear an electronic, yet repetitive pinging noise, at first I think it's part of the movie, but then again this movie is based in the 15th century. I feel the weight of the couch suddenly shift, I look to the side. My dad's standing up, slipping on a black jacket.

He pats my head. "I gotta go to work sweetie." he says, picking up his briefcase. "Tell what happens." And just like that, he leaves.

**The Rose Residence...**

Hiro

Once again I arrive in my oversized, overdecorated and probably overpriced home. Seriously, sometimes it feels like I live in a dollhouse. I drop my bag onto the living room couch, I had to go help my sister with the groceries. Mom is off in Hawaii taking a vacation just because she felt like it. It's not something to take so casually, we're not millionaires as a matter of fact. I turn on the Xbox and the television, meanwhile my sister us squeezing her way through the front door with all the bags, and with a thump it seems she's made it.

She looks at me, panting like crazy. "You could've helped me you know."

"Well I could've been an only child too." I turn my head back to the screen. "Well that didn't happen now didn't it."

She sighs, dragging the bags to the kitchen. "Stupid brother." she mutters under her breath. She gets really annoyed when I pull out the 'only child' comment.

I can't believe I had to go with my sister to get the groceries just because my dad said so. Even he knows that all I'll do is take every bag of chips I see on the shelves. Why can't he do it? He said he was going to yesterday but then he got called in for stupid work.

The game's sound effects make me jump, you would too if you suddenly heard the sound of a machine gun on high volume. I grab the remote and turn down the sound before my ears burst. As the level loads I walk into the kitchen where my sister is neatly putting the groceries into the shelves.

"Hey where are the gummy bears?" I ask.

"Not telling you."

I sigh, bending down to the grocery bags on the floor. After searching through a few I pull out my jumbo-size gummy bear pack. "Thanks a lot." I say, leaving the room.

"You're not welcome."

I fall back down onto the couch, ripping the top off the gummy bear pack. I have this system, I eat all the good ones and leave the rest for my sister, she likes them anyway. The level finishes loading and I grab my controller, about a dozen gummy bears rolling around in my mouth. I walk through the base, restocking on grenades, ammo and health packs. About halfway through the level I hear the doorbell ring. I pause the game, setting the controller down on the glass table.

I open the door. "Hey dad!"

"Hi Hiro, where's your sister?" he asks, putting down his bag.

"In the kitchen, why didn't you just use your key to open the door?" I ask, on my way back to the couch.

He takes a sudden pause. "I lost it." he says. "I have to go to the office room." according to his tone he doesn't want me to disturb him, why would I want to disturb him anyway. It isn't like him to lose things, it must've been a pretty long business meeting he went to yesterday.

The Next Day...

I walk up to my bedroom, Ai's spending her Friday night going shopping with her so-called girlfriends. I sit down on my bed, realizing that I'm home alone. Cool.

I hear something, ringing? I walk outside my room, the ringing is coming from the five phones dotted across the house. I walk down the hallway, Ai's room is in front of mine and my parent's room sits at the end of the hall. A small wall phone hangs beside Ai's room. I pick it up, a middle-aged woman answers.

"Hello is this the residence of Takumi Rose?" she asks.

I take a pause, it's kind of awkward hearing my dad's full name. "Yes."

"Ah good afternoon I am calling from Dragon Hotel, two days ago Mister Rose stayed in one of our rooms. It seems that he's left a key in his room. We will send the key to the address written on our records."

"Thanks, bye." I hang up. Well this explains a bit, well at least I don't have to get up and open the door for him anymore.

**The Sagoyo Residence, a few hours later...**

I wave goodbye. "Bye Kani! Bye Ai!" they drive away, waving back to me. A cold breeze makes me shiver, I really should've brought a coat. I look up into the sky, how long have I been out? I better not stay too long out here, the wind is getting stronger. I run up to the door, holding my shopping bag in one hand.

"Eh? A package?" there's a dainty white box sitting on the front porch. I pick it up, it's probably for my parents or something.

I open the door into a pitch-black living room. I flick on the lights. "Mom? Dad?"

There's no reply.

Huh? At least one of them should be here. I throw the box and my shopping bag onto the couch and head upstairs. I walk into my parent's room, where I find my mom sleeping peacefully in her bed. Good, she hasn't slept since god knows when.

I tiptoe back downstairs and throw myself onto the couch. I pick up the small white box. I might as well open it, if there's anything expensive in here then they might as well use a better box.

I shake the box, turns out there's something small inside it. I rip off the top of the box, peeling off the tape sucks. I take a look inside it.

**A key?**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late release! I'm working on a one-shot :/ For those who don't get it due to my bad wording:_

_The key means that Usui and Misaki shared a room, they didn't return home on the same days and they both went to the market on the same day. The call meant that when they checked into the hotel Usui wrote down his name and his phone number but Misaki wrote down her address. This means that the call was directed to Usui's house and the key was sent to Misaki's house. Sorry again for confusing you!_

_Please R&R!_


	10. Storm

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p>I seem to do better writing in third person. I seem to be more descriptive, I'll do a test chapter. The first half in third person point of view and the other half in first person point of view. I would really appreciate it if you could read both. I know I'm asking for a lot but I need to decide on my writing style.<p>

Sorry for the late release but I'm doing the story twice in two different POV's :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Sagoyo Residence...<strong>

Segumi stares at the silver key in bewilderment. The logo LePex in bold letters finely engraved into the head of the key. Under the logo is an assortment of various numbers. She twists the key, it's reflective surface sends the lamplight into her eyes.

"Ack!"

She moves her head away from the blinding light, returning her vision back to her.

"Dad should know what to do with this." she mutters.

A flash light blasts through the window, followed by a husky rumble of thunder. Segumi flinches, the key jumps out of her grasp and lands on the soft carpet. A faint tinny sound emits from the key. She crouches down and takes hold of the key, lifting it back into her sight. She gets up and lets her arm drop to her side, hanging almost lifelessly from her shoulder.

Segumi walks over to the office, her leather strapped sandals clapping against the soft marble. She enters the office, the door ajar. A small stack of sticky notes sits atop the main desk, she takes one and a pen and begins writing. A small sticky noise is heard whenever she lifts the pen, it's entertaining but not so much as to be called 'funny'.

_I found this key by the door. I don't know what to do with it. It came from LePex keys, the serial number is below the logo. Maybe you should turn it in._

She sets the key down beside the note and walks out. When she bumps into her mom.

"Hi mom, have a nice nap?"

She rubs her eyes, looking up at Segumi. "It was fine sweetie." she replies, a forced smile creeping onto her face.

Her words lie in every single way. Dark grey bags hang from under her itchy red eyes. Her lips are stone dry and her hair is starting to split at the bare ends. To top it all off she's been wearing the same thing for a the past two days, an white dress, the tips of the dress brush against her knees. Small flowery patterns scattered around the soft cotton base.

Misaki opens her mouth to say something when a quaky rumble of thunder changes her mind. She closes her dry mouth, her mind robbed of words. Without another word she gracefully walks into the kitchen.

Segumi gives the kitchen door a blank stare. Her hope of her mother soon returning to normal has faded into oblivion. She walks up to her room and takes off her strapped sandals- placing them in her closet.

She leans forward onto her bed, attempting to land face-first into her nest of pillows. "Why can't I just have a normal family." her voice dies as she crashes into her pile of pillows.

A faint ringing noise emits from the deep depths of feathery softness. She doesn't react to it, neither to silence it nor attend to it's call. Life is crashing down hard on her, like a small butterfly battered by the harsh winds and rain. She turns to her side, letting cool air flood back into her veins. Her eyes slowly begin to seal themselves shut, her mind slowly begins to fade into the blankness.

...

...

_Crash!_

A loud cry of thunder awakens Segumi in an instant. She jolts in her bed, her eyes wide open and her fingers clutching the covers.

"God that was scary." she mutters, loosening her bear grip on the covers. She sits up, rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes. Segumi looks around her darkened bedroom, every corner fading into black. A small ray of moonlight peers through the dark brown curtains. Segumi swallows hard, realizing her throat is a rock-dry desert. She hangs her legs over the side of her bed, her head starting to make her sway.

The rain patters against the glass window, slowly streaming down the pane until resting at the bottom. A sharp whistling sound is heard through a small opening in the window, wind blowing it's way through it.

Segumi shakily makes her way across her bedroom, her arms reaching out, feeling for any obstructions. She reaches the door, her large toe jamming into the corner of the ajar door. She hisses, grabbing her throbbing foot. A glass of water doesn't seem so worth it anymore.

Through the excruciating pain and the soft patter of the rain she hears a faint voice from the living room below.

"...and it's all taken care of." a voice says.

Segumi thinks for a second, she's heard this voice before. It's at the tip of her tongue. Her mind struggles through the pain, scavenging for an answer.

"Excellent. I've received a key from the hotel, that bastard probably left it in the room." her dad's words echo throughout the living room.

"Dad?" she says, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Any sightings after the hotel?" her dad continues.

"No sir, but don't worry. She's bound to break." the man replies.

He lets out a husky chuckle. "After all, the heart wants what the heart wants."

There's a pause after that. Then the man speaks again. "Your marriage is as good as over sir. Thank you for your cooperation once again."

"Of course. You may leave, she's planning to go to the market again tomorrow."

"...what are you planning to do with the girl? Off to some relatives maybe?"

"I surely don't want that worthless rat, she's better off in an orphanage somewhere."

"Of course sir." Segumi hears the front door open, a shower of rain pummels through into the living room. With a hard bang the man is gone.

Segumi walks robotically back to her bed. Her mind is foggy, her eyes dazed. She digs herself under the pile of pillow and under the blanket. Her mind is boggling, a silent fight between reality and sub-conciousness. Trying to force herself into thinking this is a dream. Sometimes she wishes she'd have a normal family, she hates it, she hates all of it.

...

...

...

Segumi opens her eyes into a soft morning glow. A soft flood of light shines through the window curtain, enlightening the small bedroom. All is at peace, pristine silence fills the room. A soft rustle of leaves comes from outside the clear window. It's moments like this where Segumi feels completely at ease, like all the hardships have been pushed aside. If only every day is like this, immersed in complete luxury.

"Segumi! Breakfast!" her dad calls from downstairs, reality comes flooding back to her. A surge of heat pops into her forehead.

She turns to the left and picks up her phone. The soft white numbers say 11:32 in the morning. Leaving her warm, pillow-filled heaven seems like a dance with the devil. She could come out perfectly fine or dark and heavy. Segumi softly pushes the covers back, the soft rustling soothes her ears. A wave of cool air tugs on her legs, enlightening her mood slightly. She swings her legs over the bed and gets up, sitting on her edge of her mattress.

"Darnit." she mutters, seems like the devil has won.

Her head is heavy, softly swaying from side to side. She stands up and walks to her closet, opening the polished brown wood doors. A fresh scent of leather and rubber ride through the wind. Segumi picks up a pair of fluffy pink slippers and drops them onto the floor.

"Segumi! I made some waffles! Extra sweet today!" he continues, hitting a pan with a utensil.

Segumi bites her lower lip, he's crazy but his cooking isn't half-bad. She cautiously makes her way through her half-closed door. Creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen. A cascade of light crashes into her eyes, Segumi flinches, a pang of pain scampers around her eyes. The kitchen slowly fades into view through the blinding whiteness. Her dad stand in front of her, holding out a warm waffle and smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Mornin' Segumi!"

Segumi gives him and the plate a look. She takes the plate carefully, her fingers beginning to absorb the mind-blowing heat from the newly-cooked waffle. She sets the plate down hastily, shaking her wrists through the chilly air. A bottle of maple syrup pops into her view.

"Here you go my princess!" he hands her a fork as well.

"An act." Segumi thinks "That's all this is to him, a worthless game. The moment his goals are accomplished he'll leave the family, her mom will probably run off somewhere with whoever she's cheating with right now. I'll be left alone, alone to rot in some worthless orphanage."

Her mind goes foggy. The next few actions she can never explain.

"Dammit Segumi! Get out! Get out and never come back!" he roars.

The blur in her mind weakens. Reality crashes back into her, making her take a step back. The universe has done it again. "Eh?"

Her dad stands there, his face cringing in pain. His left hand wrapped tightly around his right, a drop of blood trickles down the side of his palm.

Segumi stares at him in bewilderment before looking down onto herself. Everything seems in order, except for the red-tipped fork in her hands. A lead ball drops in her stomach.

"Shit." she mumbles.

**What the hell did she just do?**

* * *

><p>Version Two!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Sagoyo Residence...<strong>

Segumi

I stare at the key in bewilderment. LePex is engraved into the head of the key in fine bold letters, beneath it stands an assortment of numbers. I twist the key around when a blinding flash of light hits my eye.

"Ack!"

I nudge my head away from the light, my vision slowly blurring back into view.

"Dad should know what to do with this." I mutter.

A flash of light blasts through the side window, soon to be followed by a ear-shattering rumble of thunder. I flinch, the key escapes my grasp and falls onto the floor, the impact cushioned by the furry carpet. I reach down and take hold of the key, getting up and off the couch in the process. I walk to the office, my strapped sandals clacking against the hard marble floor. I slip through the half-open door and place the key on the desk, writing a note beside it.

_I found this key by the door. I don't know what to do with it. It came from LePex keys, the serial number is below the logo. Maybe you should turn it in._

I leave the room when I bump into my mom.

"Hi mom, have a nice nap?"

She rubs her eyes. "It was fine sweetie." she fakes a smile. I know she's lying, lying like a little boy who stole a piece of candy from a jar. There are grey bags hang from her red eyes. Her lips are extremely dry and her hair is frizzing everywhere, and wasn't she wearing the same thing two days ago? A white knee-high dress, the flower-embroidered tips brushing against her knee.

She opens her mouth to say something. A quaky rumble of thunder stops her in her tracks. Without another word she leaves to the kitchen.

I stare at the door, there goes my hope of my mom returning to normal. I walk up to my room and place my sandals in my closet. I turn around and fall forward onto my bed.

"Why can't I just have a normal family.." my voice dies as my face lands into the pile of pillows.

I hear a faint ringing noise from deep within the pile of softness, I do nothing about it. It's like life is crashing down onto my body, paralyzing me. I turn to the side, a fresh batch of cool air flows into my lungs. I shut my eyes, my thoughts slowly drifting away from me.

...

...

...

_Crash!_

I jolt in my bed as the ringing in my ears begins to fade away. A loud crash of thunder in the middle of the night? Highly likely.

"God that was scary." I mutter, returning back into a relaxed position.

I sit up, rubbing the drowsiness away from my eyes. I look around the room, dull blackness in every corner. A small ray of moonlight peers through the clouds and through the dark-brown curtains. I swallow hard, my throat feels dry. I hang my legs over the side of the bed and make my way across the room.

I shakily makes my way across the bedroom, reaching my arms out, feeling for any obstructions. My fingertips reach the door, my large toe jamming into the corner of the ajar door. I hiss in pain, grabbing my throbbing foot. A glass of water doesn't seem worth the pain.

I begin to close the door shut when I hear a faint voice from the living room.

"...and it's all taken care of." a voice says. His tone husky and gruff.

I think for a second...I've heard that voice before...but where?

"Excellent. I've received a key from the hotel, that bastard probably left it in the room." Dad's words echo throughout the living room.

"Dad?" I say, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Any sightings after the hotel?" he continues.

"No sir, but don't worry. She's bound to break." the man replies.

He lets out a husky chuckle. "After all, the heart wants what the heart wants."

There's a pause after that. Then the man speaks again. "Your marriage is as good as over sir. Thank you for your cooperation once again."

"Of course. You may leave, she's planning to go to the market again tomorrow."

"...what are you planning to do with the girl? Off to some relatives maybe?"

"I surely don't want that worthless rat, she's better off in an orphanage somewhere."

"Of course sir." Segumi hears the front door open, a shower of rain pummels through into the living room. With a hard bang the man is gone.

I walk robotically back to my bed, barely feeling the motion taking place. No thoughts crowd my mind, a soft haze blankets over my vision. I burry myself under my pile of pillows. My mind starts to boggle, a silent fight between reality and my sub-conciousness. A fight on which to reclaim the scene only moments ago. I wish I had a normal family, I hate it...I hate all of it.

...

...

...

The soft morning glow gives me face a gentle tug. A gentle flood of light peers through the window curtain, enlightening the small(-ish) bedroom. All is at piece, a pristine silence fills the room. The leaves rustle outside the window. It's moments like this where I feel completely at ease, all the bad in the universe has all vanished.

"Segumi!" my dad shouts from the living room below "Breakfast is ready!" Reality gushes back to her, a band of head flashes onto her forehead.

I turn to my left and pick up my phone from the side table. The soft glow of the numbers reads 11:32 AM. I cannot dare leave this warm, feather-stuffed haven. But I can't bear hearing my dad calling me for breakfast even more. That no-good double-crossing bastard.

The sudden cursing brings me back down to the plane of reality, I sit up, my head turning into a tank full of lead. "Darnit." I mutter.

I walk to my closet, gently abducting a pair of fluffy pink slippers from the lowest shelf. I slip them on and cautiously make my way through the door.

"Segumi!" just the sound of him uttering my name makes me burn up in hatred."I made some waffles! Extra sweet!"

I bite my lip, he's crazy but his cooking isn't actually have bad. I creep down the stairs, hoping that I can miraculously slip into the kitchen and snatch the treat away. I burst through the door, a flood of light crashes into my eyes- making me jump back. The room slowly fades into view, my dad's figure stands in front of me, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Mornin' sweetie!" he says, holding out a newly-cooked waffle on a plate.

I take the plate carefully, my fingers slowly absorb the extreme heat. I half-slam the plate onto the wooden table, blowing on my fingers. A bottle of maple syrup pops into my view.

"Here you go!" his smile etching it's way into my very soul.

I stare at the amber-colored bottle, as if it was about to burst into song. He sets it down on the table and hands me a fork. My mind begins to blur, but nonetheless I can never explain what happened next.

"Leave!" my dad roars! "Go away and never come back!"

The blur in my mind fades away. A gush of reality comes crashing back into me. I take a step back. "Eh?"

My dad's face is in excruciating pain, his left hand grasped tightly over the right. A small drop of blood trickles down the side of his palm. I continue to stare at him in bewilderment before I look down onto myself.

Everything seems in place, no blood on my clothes or anything. All seems int order, except for the blood-tipped fork in my hands.

"Shit." I mumble.

**What the hell did I just do?**

* * *

><p><em>AN:...and yet another late release by the one and only XxBlazingFuryxX! Sorry bout' that. But as you can tell it's a double chapter! Please tell me what POV you think suits the story more! It'll help me release better chapters! Please review for a faster decision and a faster release!_


	11. Tomato

**Feelings For You**

**A Kaichou wa Maid Sama Fanfic**

* * *

><p><span>A few changes:<span>

I will no longer indicate changes in POVs. I will leave a divider implying that the POV has been changed but I won't directly tell you who's POV it's in.

I won't be indicating any location changes either, I'll drop a few hints for that.

_Italic text can now be used for emphasizing certain words in a sentence AND to indicate thought._

* * *

><p>Well seems that everyone prefers my original style of writing. Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed :D I would give you something to show my appreciation but that's not technically possible right now -_- So enjoy another mediocre chapter of Feelings For You and remember:<p>

**I do NOT own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

...and I know what you may be thinking: OMG AN EARLY RELEASE BY XxBLAZINGFURYxX? THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

It's not my fault, the universe just hates me. That's all.

I haven't done anything wrong, no not one thing. I've lived my life like a normal, proper, teenage girl would. Sure I got drunk once but hey, that's not the worst thing that happened that night. The worst thing was probably making out with that guy, lately rumors have been circling the entire school that a certain girl got laid at the party. But more of that later.

Yet here I stand, my father bleeding and the weapon of infliction in my hand. My life really is some kind of a korean drama isn't it. A really depressing korean drama at that.

But if the current situation isn't strange enough try considering the fact that I'm not actually affected by it. Normally a teenage girl who's just stabbed her father with a fork while in some strange trance would start screaming and run away. But I feel no fear, no guilt, no remorse. After all, he deserved it anyway. Well in my point of view he did.

"Get out!" he hisses, his face inflamed in anger. "Leave and never come back!"

_Yeah, that's what you've wanted all along anyway._

Normally I wouldn't imagine being kicked out of the house. But this isn't exactly an normal situation, I'd be glad to leave Zenki and Misaki Sagoyo's house of insanity. I'm not leaving anything behind, I'm a well educated sixteen-year-old girl, I can probably get a job as a receptionist and live in some musty apartment with a mattress on the floor and a pile of gas station store bento piled in the corner. Better not over-think it, there's a bull standing in front of me, and I have red all over me. Well at least in his mind I do.

He repeats himself once again. "Get out. _Now_."

I reply with a mischievous smile, any further and I wouldn't be the only one with a red fork in their hand. I burst out of the room, within minutes I'm in my bedroom, my beige suitcase half-packed with my stuff. It's a gamble, but my dad would probably burn my things after I'm done here anyway.

"Done." I say, followed by a sigh of relief. "Done packing, done with this house, done with this stupid life."

I didn't pack much, pretty much half my clothes, my laptop, ipod, some books and a few sentimental items. I snag my wallet and my cellphone off my side table and stuff them into my hand bag. My money should last me an entire years worth of cheap food, awesome. I grab one of my hoodies and slip it over my head. I zip up my suitcase, closing up two things in my life, this suitcase and my days as a normal teenage girl. Well those days probably closed up long ago.

I leave my room, my suitcase tugging behind me on it's small wheels. I roll it downstairs, letting it drop down on every step, disregarding the fact that my laptop is still inside of it. My dad isn't around, he probably thinks I'm too worthless to watch anyway. I stomp through the front door and slam it shut.

And I'm never coming back.

* * *

><p>Just a regular Saturday morning, I went shopping with Ai and Segumi last night. I got all these cool clothes, they were free anyway. After all, it was my dad who designed them. But he always designs girly dresses, he's designed a few other kinds of clothes too, but mostly girly ones. Not all dads favor girly things, yet not all dads use to cross-dress in their early years.<p>

I dig my fingers into the newly fertilized soil. "Aah.." perfect texture, not too dry yet not too wet, perfect for a new flower.

I pop my hand into my newly-opened packet of seeds and sprinkle a few into the patch of soil. I then pat it closed with my bare hands, nothing like doing things the old fashioned way.

I hate technology, I hate every single things about it. From the way it's organizing our lives to the way it's scarring the earth. The only good things are video games and cellphones, but meeting a person face-to-face is still a million times better than that video-calling garbage.

I take out my watering can and watch as a small cascade of water begins flowing out of the small holes, to be absorbed into the soil, the flesh of the earth.

"Kani!" my mom says, walking into the garden. "Your friend Segumi is one the phone, here's a towel."

I smile. "Thanks a lot." I take the towel and wipe the soil off my hands.

"Are the tomatoes ready yet Kani?" she asks.

"Uhh..." I steal a glance at my tomato plant. "I think a few of them could be."

She smiles, handing me the phone. "Great, now I can serve salad for your father who seems very busy designing for the..." her voice trails off as she walks back into the house, seriously, does she even know I can't hear her?

"Y'ello, Hyoudou residence, tomato-master Kani speaking."

"Tomato master?" she replies, her voice a bit fuzzy from the signal. "Really?"

"Well you see-"

"Yeah, you can tell me when I get there."

"Huh? You mean you're coming over? Awesome!"

"Yeah I'll be there in an hour or two."

"Why not come over now? It's only like twenty minutes away!"

"Yeah by car."

_Huh? Is she walking or something?_

"What do you mean by car?"

"I mean that I'm not going by car, I'm going by bike."

This is good and bad, good in a sense that she's saving the earth by not polluting the skies with smoke. Bad in a sense that she's taking a bike to my house even though she has a driver and I bet she has enough money in her pocket to hire a limo.

She sighs. "Hey listen...do you think I can stay at your place..."

"Huh? Yeah of course-"

"...for a couple of months?"

* * *

><p>"W-what?" she stutters, here comes the hard part.<p>

"I'm having some..." I take a deep breath. "...family issues right now."

There's a pause, I hate these sudden yet dramatic pauses, you don't know wether they're too shocked to believe you or just thinking it over.

"...I think you better talk to my parents about this.."

Oh thank god she didn't hang up. "I'll do that when I get there."

"Y-yeah, see ya later."

I hang up the phone and tuck it into my hoodie pocket. It would actually take about forty-five minutes to get there by bike. But I had to add a small suitcase with wheels to the equation. I normally I'd put anything I'm carrying in the holder screwed to the front of my bike. Unfortunately my baggage is slightly bigger than my pretty pink kiddie basket. So I decided to look like an idiot by letting the white suitcase roll behind me.

Fortunately the handle is the perfect for the distance between my seat and my back wheel. So I simply hooked the handle over my seat and set it behind the back wheel. Sure the wheel gets caught every five minutes and I have to get down and fix it but plan B was sitting on it while I bike. So there I was pedaling my way through the busy streets of Japan. Nothing but the noise of technology fleeting around the bustling sidewalks, everything from a businessman talking on his cellphone to a video game addict carrying around his new console and a bag full of what seemed to be echi dating games judging by the girl in a very revealing bikini.

"Eww..." I shudder, some people I just don't get.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to realize I'm falling.<p>

"Waah!" And with a thunk my back hits the floor.

I stare at what seems to be my sister's slippers, nothing wrong here, well except for the knife of pain that's stabbing me on the back.

"I told you to get up dumb ass!" she hisses. "Now mom is having another panic-attack!"

Oh that's right...mom. She's been taking a loopy roller coaster of crazy for the past few days. But why the hell should I care? She's probably on her period or something. But Ai insists that she's gone crazy because she thinks our dad is cheating on her. She claims that midnight yesterday she heard our parents arguing about a girl, but she also claimed that the ghost of our dead uncle appeared beside her bed stared at her.

"Geez shut up will you. Who the hell wakes someone up at.." I glance at the clock on the wall. "...twelve thirty five..."

She helps me get up from the floor. "God how you're such a slob."

"Well you're such a b-" A sharp blow of pain digs into my back. "Ack!" I fall back onto my bed, it'll go away if I don't move.

Ai hovers above me, her golden hair tied up in a messy bun. Her expression showing some remorse for shoving me onto the floor in rage. She can get a bit uncontrollable when she's pissed. She has this terrifying glare when she's angry, and whatever you do, do not try and take a picture of it, because she will punch you and it will hurt.

I let out a painful sigh. "So you'll tell mom I fell?"

She frowns, she cant dare to lie to mom right now. "Yeah.." But she can't tell her she nearly broke my back either. She makes her way to the door. "Sorry."

I cringe as the pain in my back slingshots back to me. It takes a minute or two but it finally fades away. For good this time. I sit up, my back still hurts but it's manageable. I'll probably make some instant ramen and call it brunch, I do like eating but I'm only four stages away in defeating the boss in my video game. That's my usual saturday routine, I'd play some video games while Ai heads out to the backyard with some insect repellant and a book.

I walk out my room and start heading down the stairs when my sister calls me back upstairs.

I sigh, why did I walk all the way down in the first place?

"Yeah what do you want mom?" I walk into the bedroom to see my mom in her bed and Ai sitting on a small chair beside her.

"Mom says she wants to talk about something." she points to the vacant seat next to her. I sit down, oh boy, it's story time.

My mom hangs her long legs over the mattress ledge. She's dressed in her silk robe, her white nightdress beneath it. Her hair is at the crossing point between being messy or just being some kind of weird new hairstyle. She sighs, closing her eyes before gracefully opening them again.

"Remember the story I told you before?" she asks.

Ai is the first to reply. "The one about our dad leaving someone at the altar?"

She nods. "I think it's time I tell you..."

**"...the other side."**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed the the chapter :) The next one will be called 'Flipside' maybe I should've called the 'True Story' flashback 'Heads' and I call this one 'Tails', you know because it's the 'other side' and if the first story was called heads then the other side would be called tails :D_

_...anyways don't forget to review!_

_P.S. I know using 'And' at the beginning of a sentence isn't grammatically correct, I just want to do it :/_


	12. Flipside

**Feelings For You**

**A Kaichou wa Maid Sama Fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

I stare at the contents of the marble-top shelf. Dozens of photographs documenting Gerard's life, from the day he was born to his birthday only fourteen days ago. You may also use this to track Cedric's progress too. From his fifth birthday at the private park you can see him standing by a tree in the background. You can see him drawing closer every single year, on Gerard's fifteenth birthday he's having his hair messed up. Their friendship grew over the years, their progress bordered with a hand-carved wooden frame reading 'Gerard Walker - Road To Success'.

However my so-called 'timeline' is more of a small collection of tiny photos than an entire shelf of pictures. All the photo's are glued in a book that's tucked away in a box located in my old room. Which has been collecting dust for a few years now. The first one is a picture from my birth certificate, they said it was taken by a doctor, but I figured out it was the only trace I have from my real father. The next one was from my unfortunate incident with Gerard's self-printing camera when I was four. I was bored, I found it, I snapped a photo of my self and ran before anyone could notice. The third and final one is from the day I left for Japan, it was taken by Gerard himself, he handed it to me soon after so I could 'remember who I am'.

It's sick how I still have to negotiate with him even after a year of inactivity from them. And now of all times, my wedding is in four months and I have to stay until the day before.

"Takumi." a maid calls. "Gerard-sama will see you now."

I sigh, prepare for a heated debate with Gerard Walker. I walk into the room, it's dimly-lighted with red velvet curtains covering around three quarters of the wall window on the other side. The ceilings are around two-stories high, a mosaic is patterned on the ceiling, bookshelves tower on the left and right walls. Gerard enjoys reading quite a lot, he stays home most of the time due to his sickly nature. Books make about 60 percent of how much he knows about the world.

"Aah Takumi, so nice of you to join me." he says, he holds out a plate of apple slices on sticks to me. "Care for an apple? Fresh from the garden."

I take a seat opposite him, placing my arms over my lap. I shake my head, as tempting as fresh and sweet apples cut into perfect bite-size pieces sounds I have to refuse.

"Well that's too bad." he says between bites. "You haven't eaten since you got here."

That again is true, but due to jet-lag skipping two meals and waking up at one in the afternoon is well worth a good night's sleep.

"As you know my health has been declining rapidly since my twenty-first birthday."

_I didn't know that._

"Yet the Walker family still needs a heir who's mentally and physically capable of the job."

_Of course._

"Me and my father." he pauses. "I mean me and _our _father have come up with a set of deals for you."

_I'm all ears._

"If you agree to become our heir we will allow you to visit Japan for one month a year."

I shake my head.

"If you agree we will allow you to visit Japan once a week."

I shake my head once again.

He sighs, he seems to be getting tired of speaking too much. "We will find you a better-looking woman."

I shake my head.

"You may have all the items you please."

I shake my head.

He takes a deep breath. "We will allow you and your mistress to live her in England."

I do something that surprises Gerard and myself. I actually think about it. Yet after a few seconds I shake my head again, I can't separate her from he friends and family, not to mention her beloved job. "I'm going to have to decline all your offers."

"I must say I'm rather disappointed Takumi." he says, trying his hardest to keep a serious face. "I will meet you again next week with a new set of offers. The Walkers desperately need a new heir." his breathing is getting steeper, I notice he hasn't bitten an apple for a while.

I nod. "I understand. But as you know I will have to decline all your offers in advance." I notice a film of sweat has formed on his brow.

He smirks. "Heh, you're a tough nut brother. Unfortunately father ordered me to use the rest of my strength to crack you open." he nods toward the door. His breathing is getting closer to panting by the second. He's pushing himself with the talking.

I get up and walk to the door.

"Have a good day brothe..."

_Thunk_

I turn my head to find Gerard collapsed on the floor, but before I can do anything Cedric bashes through the doors. He lifts Gerard up and leans him on the base of the chair. "Young master are you okay?" he asks, seemingly worried.

Gerard takes deep breaths. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." he says between his excessive panting.

Cedric takes a small tablet container from his suit pocket. I hear him mutter something, however only part of it. "ammit...second time...month...only...worse..." he turns his head to me. "Takumi call the nurse."

I nod somewhat reluctantly and exit. On my way back to my room I alert a maid about her collapsed master, she immediately dashes down the hall past me, her movement limited by her long dress. I notice it was the same maid that called me in earlier. I walk back to my room, locking the door. I notice a platter of food on my old desk. There are three metal covers sitting on the tray, each of them containing a fresh plate of food. I uncover all of them, sending a gush of steam upwards into my face. A small platter of arranged fruits, a bowl of scallop congee and some spaghetti. I dig in, there's no sense in wasting it.

After I finish I pull out a book that the Pres gave to me for my birthday. I smile as the happy-birthday note is still stuck to the front cover. It doesn't make much sense calling her Pres anymore since she graduated from Seika two years ago, but it's grown onto me, it's like nostalgia somehow. I flip it open an-

* * *

><p>"HOLD IT!" I interrupt. "I didn't sit come here to hear about my dad reading a stupid novel. How is that related to anything?"<p>

My mom looks at me, quite insulted at my interruption. "Hiro don't use that to-"

In my defense Ai interrupts. "He's right mom, this story is interesting and all but listening to dad reading a book seems off-topic."

Mom sighs, accepting the fact that she's strayed a bit far from the topic. "Yes I do suppose you're right." she rubs her temples. "Let's take it to my point of view."

* * *

><p>I rush over to Doctor Wright , warning him about the incident.<p>

"Doctor Wright! Doctor Wright!" I cry. "It's happened again!"

He turns around, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open. "B-but that's the second time this month!"

I halt in front of him, panting like crazy. Curse this stupid long skirt. "He's in the library, his bodyguard has supposedly given him the medication."

He places a hand on his chest, seemingly relieved. "Oh thank god." he mutters. "That'll buy us some time." he picks up a case that's on the floor beside him and hands it to me. "Here Lucy, take this, I need to get there ahead to check on him."

Before I can complain he dashes off down the hallway. I went through hell trying to run here, now I have to return with a freaking heavy case. Dammit I wish I could get a better job but my entire family serves this one, it's like I've been destined to serve here. I'm never going to get a real life, I'll spend every day in this giant mansion, catering to the master's every whim.

I finally reach the library, wheezing like hell. I burst through the door into the waiting room. Who the hell puts a waiting room in front of al library anyway?

"Doctor Wright I've brought the case." I say as I enter the real library. I set the case down by the table next to him.

I take a look at young master. His face is dead-white, beads of sweat drip down the side of his face, pooling by his chin. His jet black hair remains the same, and so does the rest of him. His tie has been loosened and his first few buttons undone to provide some comfort. Geez he already knows about his health, he should be in bed now should he?

"Aah Lucy, thank you." his tone is weak and light, as if he's somewhere else. "You may return to the maid's quarters."

I bow. "Yes master."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" me and Ai exclaim.<p>

My mom nods. "Yes, I was once a maid for your father's family."

"B-but I thought you were a model?" Ai stutters.

Mom let's out a painful sigh, rubbing her temples again. "Stories are used to cover up other stories."

It's true, but..."But if you had to lie to protect this story then why are you telling us?"

She rubs her temples even harder, the burden on her face increasing. "I only had to keep this a secret from one person, turns out she already knows."

I exchange looks with my sister, we're about to plunge deep into a dark world, a world covered in secrets and lies.

"W-well let's continue." my mom croaks, I feel like we're about to reach the deepest part.

* * *

><p>Months flicker by, and before you know it my wedding is within a week. Gerard's health isn't getting any better either. Although his efforts of convincing me to become the Walker's heir remains in vain he still tries. It's draining the rest of his energy, not to mention his life. His father is pushing him too hard, but the Walker company has been running in the family for several years. I don't dare say we share the same father, he'll never become part of my family.<p>

A maid, -assumably the same one I keep on seeing- bursts into my room. "Master Takumi it's urgent."

I give her a look, saying I'm not interested.

She shakes her head. "No it's not a deal this time." she looks straight at me. "It's Master Gerard."

I look up, the least bit interested.

"H-he's.." she stutters.

**"He's dead."**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dad da duuum! It's the best I can do for a cliffhanger right now. Well don't forget to review! I wanna know what my readers think of my story :) It's not quantity! It's quality!_


	13. Announcement: Not a Chapter

**Notice**

**This is NOT a chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>In short:<strong>

The fanfic is on hiatus until the end of summer -_- (well at least MY summer)

...

**Explanation:**

Many things are happening to me this summer. I have a new cousin :D I have to babysit my lil' bro and my cousins now that my aunt is stuck taking care of her new baby boy :) I might be moving AGAIN, I'm taking piano lessons and I'm also dealing with my rapidly declining eyesight :/

You may think this story is not worth waiting a month for, yet that may indeed be true. My updates have become very erratic indeed, but I insure you that once I'm back in shape I'll whip you up a brand new chapter :)

Lately it's been a great burden on my time juggling around with my priorities. From caring for my younger relatives to learning how to play scales and reading notes on the piano I haven't managed to scrape up enough leftover time to write my fanfic.

I sincerely apologize.

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	14. Unclear

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>**_**/N:** Aah~ I kind of missed this fanfic in a strange sort of way. Well I'm back from the dead! For the first order of business..._

_*gets down on floor* I AM SORRY!_

_I told you I just needed a month to rest and I went and took three more! Well I did move again... took two weeks to get internet... kind of got into a new manga... lost my glasses..._

_But anyway here's a new chapter of my fanfiction! Please manage to stop strangling me in your mind to somewhat enjoy my long chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>RECAP:<em>

Segumi is the child of Ayuzawa Misaki and Zenki Sagoyo.

Ai and Hiro are twins and are the children of Usui Takumi (Takumi Walker) and Lucy Rose

Kani is the child of Aoi hyoudou and Kira Himochi

*Random fact: Segumi's Dad owns a fishing company

* * *

><p>By 'dead' she probably meant 'dying'. It's amusing how simple grammar can change the entire meaning of a sentence. And yet he'd be as good as dead, he could barely talk the last time I had a conversation with him. So much so that Cedric had to go fill in his missing grammar.<p>

When I got to his room the first thing I noticed is that it's ominously dark. The lights were off and the satin curtains were half-drawn. Gerard was on his bed, his body paler than ever. You could tell the pain by his face, his eyes were almost squeezed shut and his muscles tensed.

"Ah... Takumi..." he mumbled, noticing my presence. "So...glad_..._you could join..."

I said nothing. Like there was anything to say. I was on my stepbrother's deathbed, and yet the remorse within me was strangely low.

"I...have...last...offer..."

Shouldn't it be better to not accelerate your death by asking me?

"You can get married and live in Japan. But you must spend your first year in England clearing up some legal work, with or without your mistress. You may then move back to Japan and continue your work there." Cedric said, easing the burden on his master. "Gerard-sama has put together a form" he took out a clipboard and a pen. "If you sign this then the deal will be completed."

It seems like a perfect deal. But there must be a catch.

"If you fail to sign this contract within Gerard-sama's time limit then there will be no further deals, and as previously stated when you first got here: You shall not leave until Gerard-sama lets you go or if you strike a deal."

I take the pen from the servant's (somewhat tense) gloved hand. I let is hover over the blank line, ink seeping into the paper. It's my decision wether to let it sit, or to let it run.

"So is it yes or no?"

* * *

><p>My dad sighs, his fingers spread across his forehead. "I knew this would happen someday..."<p>

My mom is standing beside him, setting the table. "But it is for the best isn't it? After all they are in love."

"You don't get it. She was heartbroken when he left her." His tone was dead serious, it sent a shiver down my spine. "It's not like the Walkers are all dead."

"Ah well that's true."

"And last time I checked, adultery is still illegal."

"So..." Segumi butted in. "Can I stay here or not?"

"Of course you can!" Mom says, handing her a fork and spoon. "Just try not to get too involved in the situation."

"Hey Segumi." I mumble, biting into a tomato (_Ah, they still aren't ripe) _"Why'd you get kicked out?"

She fidgets awkwardly with her fingers. "Ah...well..."

**. . .**

"Mom. Call the police. We have a murderer in our house." That sentence would've been a lot funnier if Kani managed to keep a straight voice instead of cringing up in laughter. Not to mention the fact that there's a strip of lettuce dangling from her mouth

"I see you managed to inherit some of your mother's violence." Her dad mumbled through his salad.

"Well he deserved it anyway." Kani stands up, her chair groaning behind her. "Let me give you a tour of the house!"

I swallow, a bit taken back by the sudden change of topic. "Sure."

We march upstairs -literally- dragging my suitcase along with me. She points out her mom and dad's room, or as she called it 'The Cave' "You can hear bears snoring at night." We then pass by the bathroom. "First come, first serve." Then we reach her room. "Feel free to store all snacks you may have."

_I have officialy entered heaven._

Kani's room is like the mother of all awesomeness. She has a gaming system, a television and a giant closet. But her bed seems to have been replaced by a giant beanbag. The floor is a fuzzy green carpet, which matches with the sky-themed ceiling. Her walls are covered in posters of all kinds: gardening tips, band concerts, dress designs, school events, manga art and some random sketches. All taped or glued to her light blue wall.

"I think I have a spare beanbag for when Ai stayed over." She said, rummaging through her closet. "Ah!" A beanbag landed next to my feet. "Welcome of Fort de Kani!"

"How did you get all this stuff?"

"Simple. I sold all the dresses I got too big for. Dad's designs are very precise you know. That's what makes them popular." She took a pause. "He sometimes designs some just for me. That's makes them pretty expensive."

"Great. Your dad designs expensive dresses just for you. I wonder if my dad could design my very own fish."

Kani ponders this for a second. "Hehe. I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but that would be pretty awesome."

"Whatever. So do you want t-"

_Ring~_

Both our phones rang in harmony, vibrating in our pockets. We pull them out, taking a look at the callers.

"Hiro."

"Ai."

We stare at our phones, trading looks before hesitantly answering. Ai is on my line, a short fuzz goes through the speaker before her voice finally clears out. "Segumi?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk to you guys."

**. . .**

They looked "-awful."

"Thanks, you're such a great friend."

"Ah no I didn't me-"

"That's enough, we need to talk to you guys."

**. . .**

"So he signed it." I said. "What difference does that make?"

"There was a catch." Ai stated.

"Yeah." Hiro agreed. "He said: You can get married and live in Japan. But you must spend your first year in England clearing up some legal work, with or without your mistress. You may then move back to Japan and continue your work there."

Ai continued. "By 'you can get married' he didn't specifically refer to your mom."

"But wouldn't your dad notice that?" Kani asked, a bit flustered by all the information flooding into her head. "He is quite sharp."

"I don't know." Hiro said, his tone getting quite dark. "Spur of the moment? Pressure? It was his brother that was practically dying in front of him."

"But he said that he barely felt any remorse for his brother."

"Just because you're numb doesn't mean there isn't any pain."

"This still doesn't explain how your dad never got to the plane." I say. "If he's better at fighting than my mom then he's gotta have something up his sleeve."

"My mom never told us anything beyond that point." Ai replied. "She said that she left the room to call the hospital."

"Ugh. I still can't believe this." Kani said, rubbing her temples. "How'd things get this complicated?"

I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kani is a great person, but she just cracks up in times like this.

"We still don't know how much of this we can actually trust." Ai's tone suddenly darkened. "If my mom has been acting all these years then I'm sure it'd be pretty easy to act again."

"We can't get anymore information." I say. "Your mom is gone crazy -no offense- I've been kicked out of the house-"

"Whoa wait. You've been kicked out?"

"I stabbed my dad with a fork okay? No big deal." I snap at him, although that only made him even more puzzled. "We can't dig any deeper into this. It's dangerous and practically impossible."

"We can't just leave things like this though." Ai retorts. "Our parents are too love-blind to take action. Kani's parents would _kill _us if they knew what we're talking about, your dad's an asshole and our mom has done what she can."

We sit in silence for the next few moments. Ai is right, we've to do something. Arguably something that won't fix the entire thing, but something that'll make it easier to do so. But we have no more sources of information.

"Ugh! This is too god damn frustrating!" Kani half-shouts half-hisses. "Our families suck."

"Well everyone except Futo." I mutter. "At least his family isn't caught up in this."

"Well..." Kani mutters. "We've never actually _met_ Futo's family."

"Yeah." Ai agrees. "All we know is that his dad took his mother's surname."

"Pretty stupid if you ask me." Hiro says. "I've been over to his house a billion times and I've never met them. They're never free to come to the family dinners either."

"...Do you at least know his dad's surname?" I ask.

Another minute of thoughtful silence passes among us.

"I think it had an 'n'" Kani says.

"Did it start with and 'a' or 'i'?"

Hiro raises his fist into the air, grinning. "I got it! I remember seeing it when I saw some eating-competition trophy on one of his shelves."

"So what is it?" I ask.

"Hinata."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ho~ NO PARENT'S ARE SAFE FROM THE LOVE COMPLEX XD_


	15. Segumi

**Feelings For You: A Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic**

**By XxBlazingFuryxX**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>**_**/N:** I've been waiting to add Futo to the parent-complex for a while ^_^ And with this chapter, let us shed light on the final member of our main quintet!_

_Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm not sure wether Hinata's last name is Shintani or Hinata :/ It'd be great if you could clear that up for me :D_

_A line-break means change in POV, the three dots is either a flashback or a replacement for "A couple of minutes later..."_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a quarter past two and I make my way into the room.<p>

"Ah nice to see you again Hinata-kun."

I look back at her, returning the half-hearted smile. I take a seat on the hard wooden chair, looking at her through a transparent glass pane. She's thinner than before, and her cheek's are becoming hollow. I would bring her some good food but that is (sadly) prohibited.

"Great to see you too."  
>"So how's onee-chan?"<p>

My stomach flips. She's hit it, dead center. The topic I tried to go an hour without discussing. She's as lucky as ever to pick that topic to start with, and today of all days.

"I think she'll have to tell you herself."

She looks back at me with her amber eyes, worry burried beneath them. I tried to reduce the seriosity in my tone, but she's always been quite sharp anyway. After a minute of silence the conversation picks up once again, we chatted as usual, about weather, about my job and about other things too.

She's as breezy as ever, despite her appearance. It was just like the old times, just a friendly chat between childhood friends. But her health is deteriorating, I can see it in her eyes. They aren't as clear as they use to be, something is wrong, I just know there is.

But I decided to bury the strange feeling in my gut, carrying on with the conversation. Her laugh is weaker as well, now that bothered me. And yet I decided to bury the disturbance- it was not like I could do anything about it. No matter how much I wanted to.

But how many things can I afford to bury before it all collapses?

"Your time is over sir."

Time sure flies. "See you next time Hinata-kun."  
>I smile. "Take care Suzuna-chan!"<p>

And with that I leave the room, informing Misaki that it was her turn. Normally she'd have gone first but I insisted. I didn't want to see Suzuna's expression after Misaki told her the news. I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

It's a quarter past three on a monday afternoon, two years since Misaki's wedding.  
>And two months since her sister's arrest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Futo! We're going to the market!" My mom yelled from the bottom floor, a yell so loud I could hear it from the third floor. "Try not to eat the rest of the junk food before we get back!"<p>

I snort, good luck with that mom. "No promises!" I yell back.  
>"We'll pass by the fast-food market!" My dad shouted. "Do you want anything?"<br>A cheeseburger, fries and coke. In other words, "The usual!"

The front door closes as I resume my game. I'm playing the same racing game as the one from the parent's dinner at Kani's house. I've always lost this game to Kani, and now Segumi has joined the club. I guess I'm in the middle again, worse than Kani and Segumi but better than Ai and Hiro. On second thought, make that better than Hiro, Ai sucks at video-games.

After about half an hour the doorbell rings. It's Hiro. I can tell because he's ringing it to the beat of the song ****

I head downstairs once I finish my race. Maybe he can help me finish the rest of my snacks.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" I ask Hiro, who has been ringing the doorbell in a strange repetitive manner for the past two minutes.<p>

He shushes me, ringing the doorbell three more times, holding a long note on the third. I could almost recognize the tune, but the fact that Futo's doorbell is an annoying buzzer sort of knocked my mind out of line.

The door (finally) clicks open, a messy-haired Futo edging outside. His normally golden brown locks standing around his head. "Hey Hiro," He almost flinches when he sees the rest of us. "...and you guys. What are you doing here?"

"Segumi's remembered something important to say." Kani tells him. "Is your dad around here somewhere?"  
>He looks back at us, almost too shocked to speak. "Shit. I was hoping my parent's wouldn't get dragged into this."<p>

He let us in after a few seconds, we then headed to his game room- where we were practically showered in snacks.

"So Futo." I said, grabbing a fistful of chips. "What's your dad's old name? You know... before he got married."  
>"Err... Shintani Hinata."<br>"Hah!" Hiro shouts victoriously with a mouthful of cheese puffs. "I knew it! The tro-" and the rest of it was pretty incomprehensible.  
>"So where's your dad?" Ai asks, her eyes gazing disappointedly at the empty bag of gummy worms. "Oh let me guess, he 'disappeared' before we got here." She said, air-quoting the word 'disappeared'.<br>"Yep. They left for the market about an hour ago." He replies. "So what's my done this time?"  
>"He's my mom's childhood friend." I say as clearly as I can, emphasizing the last two words.<br>"Heh." He mutters. "So what's he gotta do with anything?"  
>"We don't know, that's why we're gonna ask hi-"<p>

Ai flinches as Futo stands up, towering above the rest of us. "Woah hold it!" He hisses. "You're just gonna come in here and interrogate him?"  
>Hiro's eyes lock onto him. "Hey don't shout a-"<br>"My dad isn't some kid you can interrogate at your will like a toy!" Hiro continues, his voice making Ai tremble.

I never knew Hiro could be so... scary. He may be defending his parents but it's no reason to shout at Ai. After a few minutes of intense arguing and cursing Futo calms down, his face still fuming red.

"Fine. Make it quick." He hisses, barely able to keep his voice solid.

Without warning he grabs the game controller and resumes his game, grabbing a bag full of nacho chips. We blink at him, then at Hiro, he knows Futo the best after all.

_It calms him down. _He mouths.

One by one we each join in: first Hiro, then Kani and then me. Ai sits in the corner, pulling out some of Futo's fantasy novels in the corner. Within an hour the atmosphere lightens considerably, we share a few laughs and a few groans in defeat. Before we knew it night had already fallen.

We hear the door downstairs click open. Futo immediately pauses the game for two reasons— one, his parents are downstairs; two, I was about to kick his ass with a red power-up. We all make our way out of the room, ready to face Futo's dad.

* * *

><p>"Would you get the rest from the trunk Hinata?" Sayoko asks me, huffing from carrying two bags.<br>"Can I help you with that?" I ask, offering her a hand with her groceries.  
>She refuses, giving me a pout. "I can handle this!" She says, stomping off to the kitchen.<p>

I chuckle as I hear her drop the bags on the way. She always wants to do things on her own. I head out to the car, fetching the last pair of bags with ease. As I head for the door I see Futo and a boy in the distance. It must be his friend Hiro, strange though, he normally doesn't stay out this late. I guess it's about time to meet him.

I bustle through the doorway, ready to greet them. "Hello~! You must be Hiro-"

_No._

There's a girl behind Futo. Amber eyes, dark brown—almost black—hair.

_No. No. No._

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Ayasaki. I'm Segumi, I think you know my mother."

_No... it can't be._

**. . .**

It's a quarter past two, three months since Suzuna was arrested. I enter the room and sit down at the booth, staring at her through the glass pane.

Something's wrong, something is definitely wrong. She's crying, a dark shadow cast upon her face. I don't bother with a hello or a 'how are you', I get straight to the point.

"Suzuna... what's wrong?"

She looks at me, her streaming tears taking me by surprise. I hold her hand through the small opening, squeezing it tight. What's wrong? Has she been hurt?

"I..." She began, choking on her sobs.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I-I'm pregnant."

**. . .**

_"Congratulations on the birth of your healthy baby girl."_

_"She's beautiful..."_

_"Her eyes are like yours."_

_"She has your smi- Ack!"_

_"Suzuna?"_

_"Somebody quick! Get a doctor!"_

_"Suzuna! Hold on!"_

_. . ._

"I've done what I can, I'll leave you two alone." The door closes with a soft clunk.

"... Hina... ta..." She mutters, the life in her eyes flickering. I squeeze her hand, shameless tears rolling down my cheeks. "I-I'm such a fool... I'm so sorry Suzuna... I-"

I was cut off by her hand on my cheek, her remaining warmth burning onto my skin. "It's okay Hinata-kun... because you've... made me so happy..." She forces a weak smile. "I love you." She tilts her head, connecting our lips into a soft kiss. It was blissful, yet my heart ached. After hour-like seconds, we break apart.

"She needs a name..." She says, her eyes gazing at the angel resting on her lap.  
>"Anything." I say, squeezing her hand.<br>"I want her name to be..." She whispers in my ear, her warm words engraving themselves into my heart. I nod at her, smiling as best I could. "Yes... it's perfect." I say, placing her hand on my chest.

She smiles, her eyelids drooping. "Thank you..." Her voice barely above a pin drop. "I love...you..." Her hand fell limp and her eyes closed shut.

And she lived no more.

**. . .**

After all these years I've never forgotten her words, the ones etched so deeply into my heart. I've never forgotten her smile, her soft eyes and her brown black-like hair. I crash into her with a hug, tears streaming down my cheeks. I thought I'd never find her again, the last fragment of her mother.

_I want her name to be... Segumi._

* * *

><p>AN: How's that for a cliffhanger! Things sure are complicated now aren't they? If you don't get it then re-read the last part. If you still don't get it then (as a a last resort) PM me ^_^


End file.
